Wicked Game
by Bergdorf
Summary: Inspiré de Crash My Party , par Court81981. Peeta et Katniss sont amis et plus si affinités depuis des années. Si la situation semble tout à fait convenir à la jeune femme, Peeta est en réalité fou amoureux d'elle. Il souffre de cette relation toxique. Les choses ne peuvent plus durer, au risque de tout perdre. Katniss est un peu OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Wicked Game**

 **Format :** Fiction longue  
 **Statut :** EN COURS  
 **Disclaimer:** _The Hunger Games_ ne m'appartient pas.  
 **Ratings :** M

 **Spoilers:** **AUCUN. UNIVERS ALTERNATIF**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama/Hurt**

 **Pairings** : EVERLARK

 **Summary:** POV 3ème personne Peeta. Peeta et Katniss sont « amis et plus si affinités » depuis des années. Si la situation semble tout à fait convenir à la jeune femme, Peeta est en réalité fou amoureux d'elle. Il souffre de cette relation toxique. Les choses ne peuvent plus durer, au risque de tout perdre.  
Katniss est un peu OOC.  
 **Inspiré de « Crash My Party », par Court81981**

 **BO :** _Wicked Game_ – London Grammar / James Vincent McMorrow (cover Chris Isaak)  
 _If It Kills Me_ – Jason Mraz  
 _Gravity_ – Sara Bareilles  
 _Friends, Lovers, Or Nothing_ – John Mayer  
 _Toxic_ – Yael Naim (cover Britney Spears)  
 _Paradise Circus_ – Massive Attack  
 _Creep_ – Radiohead  
 _Clown_ – Emeli Sande

* * *

 **Si vous souhaitez récupérez la fanfiction sous un format PDF (ou autres) pour vos kindle et autres tablettes, envoyez-moi un PM.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _"What a wicked game you play to make me feel this way.  
_** _ **What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you."**  
_ _Wicked Game_ , Chris Isaak _._

* * *

 **1.**

Peeta claqua la porte de son appartement derrière lui dans un soupir. Avec des gestes lents, il ôta sa veste et ses chaussures et les rangea dans le placard de l'entrée. Il attrapa sa sacoche de travail, qui reposait sur le sol, se servit d'une bière fraîche dans son frigo et se laissa tomber lourdement dans son canapé. Il savoura le silence confortable qui régnait chez lui, seulement interrompu par le pshitt de la bouteille lorsqu'il la décapsula. La première gorgée glissa dans sa gorge et il se sentit revivre. Il ferma ses paupières lourdes.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il doublait ses heures au travail et il commençait à en ressentir la fatigue qui s'accumulait sur ses épaules. Après un petit passage à vide, la maison d'édition dans laquelle il travaillait en tant qu'illustrateur avait reçu un nombre impressionnant de commandes. Ils avaient été soudain débordés et Peeta s'était retrouvé avec une montagne d'histoires et contes pour enfants à illustrer. Il passait des heures penché sur de grandes feuilles blanches, ses mains endolories et couvertes d'ampoules serrant ses feutres. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait eu en tête, pour son avenir, quand il avait suivi des études d'art mais le travail n'était pas désagréable et payait bien.

Son téléphone vibra dans la poche de son pantalon et il ouvrit un œil pour voir qui pouvait l'appeler et s'il allait décrocher. Le nom de Finnick, un collègue devenu un de ses plus proches amis depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler à Capitol Editions il y a quatre ans, clignota sur l'écran de son portable. Il fit glisser l'écran et porta le téléphone à son oreille.  
-Peeta ! retentit la voix enjouée de Finnick. Avec Annie et Thom, on va boire un coup à l'Arène, si ça te dit de nous rejoindre !  
-Salut Finn, répondit Peeta. C'est tentant, mais je suis vraiment trop crevé ce soir…  
Un bâillement qu'il ne put retenir appuya ses propos.  
-Encore débordé au service illustration ? Tu devrais vraiment dire à Snow que tu as trop de travail, lui conseilla Finnick.  
-Pas trop le choix, je suis le seul illustrateur de Capitol… Et puis Snow connaît beaucoup de monde dans le milieu de l'art, je voudrais rester dans ses petits papiers.  
-Mouais… fit Finnick, sceptique. Tu n'es pas un esclave non plus ! Enfin, comme tu le sens. On se boit une bière un de ces jours, quand même, ça marche ?  
-On a qu'à dire samedi, je serais plus en forme ! promit Peeta.

Après avoir passé le bonjour à Annie et Thom, ils raccrochèrent et Peeta reposa sa bière sur la table basse. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer et passa devant la porte de la pièce qu'il avait transformée en studio. Il l'entrouvrit en soupirant. Il regarda de loin la sculpture sur laquelle il était en train de travailler en ce moment. Elle était à moitié finie et il y avait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il rentrait trop fatigué pour s'y remettre. Son boulot était en train de le dégoûter de l'art, pensa-t'il sombrement en secouant la tête. Il referma doucement la porte, se changea et se prépara un sandwich de retour dans sa cuisine. Il s'installa sur la table en bois qu'il avait récupéré d'un voisin puis sortit d'un geste las les dessins qu'il devait finir d'ici la semaine prochaine. Il était très en retard car l'un des personnages n'avaient pas encore de formes définies. Il passa une heure à griffonner sur son carnet jusqu'à que ce que le personnage du petit dinosaure qui avait perdu sa mère lui convienne. Il montrerait ces premières esquisses à Snow, le directeur de Capitol, demain, en espérant qu'il soit satisfait.

Il passa une soirée calme, assis sur son canapé, passant en revue les chaînes de la télé jusqu'à trouver un match de foot. Vers minuit, il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et se leva pour se coucher, quand son téléphone vibra à nouveau.  
Son cœur tressauta quand il vit le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Katniss. Il décrocha et sourit involontairement en entendant la voix grave et chaude de la jeune femme.  
-Salut, Peeta, c'est moi, souffla-t'elle.  
Les battements du cœur de Peeta s'intensifièrent. Katniss lui donnait toujours l'impression qu'il était la personne la plus importante quand elle prononçait son nom de cette façon.  
-Je sais, répondit-il, simplement. Je reconnaîtrais ta voix entre mille.  
Katniss eut un petit rire et poursuivit son ton devenant encore plus doux :  
-Ecoute, est-ce que je peux passer ce soir ? J'ai vraiment envie de te voir….  
Peeta soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il était épuisé et n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui donnait ce qu'elle venait chercher à chaque fois, chez lui. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et perdit ses yeux dans le ciel sombre.  
-Katniss, je suis crevé, ce soir… Et je dois me lever tôt demain.  
-S'il te plaît, Peeta, répondit-elle, son ton devenant presque suppliant. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, tu me manques.  
Peeta soupira à nouveau et un combat se déclencha dans sa tête. Il savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable dans l'état dans lequel il était, mais il sentait déjà les frissons le parcourir, comme si son corps répondait déjà aux suppliques de Katniss. En six ans qu'il se connaissait, il n'avait jamais su lui dire non. Il sentit sa résolution faillir et le frisson d'anticipation gagner.  
-Ok, tu peux venir… Utilise ta clef, je vais m'allonger en attendant.

A peine eut-il raccroché, qu'il entendit une clef tourner dans la serrure de sa porte d'entrée et Katniss apparut.  
-Sérieusement ? Tu attendais devant ma porte ? lui dit Peeta en souriant. Et si j'avais dit non ?  
-Tu ne dis jamais non, Peeta, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
Alors qu'elle se débarrassait de veste et de ses chaussures, le jeune homme prit un instant pour laisser son regard glisser sur elle. Sa mince silhouette était couverte d'un jean foncé moulant qui laissait voir le mouvement de ses muscles lorsqu'elle bougeait et elle portait une blouse élégante, avec des manches en dentelle. Ses épais cheveux de jais coulaient dans son dos. Peeta n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Katniss aussi apprêtée et son cœur se resserra quand il songea qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle sorte d'un rendez-vous.

-Je peux te piquer une bière ? demanda Katniss en entrant dans le salon.  
-Non, j'ai pris la dernière, répondit Peeta, en haussant les épaules.  
Katniss fit la moue et se dirigea vers lui. Peeta sentit les battements de son cœur résonner dans ses oreilles. Il resta immobile, son téléphone pendant mollement dans sa main, et la laissa enrouler ses bras autour de lui. Elle se pressa contre lui puis se hissa jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa paresseusement. Peeta sentit malgré lui ses yeux se fermer et il se perdit dans le baiser, plaquant une main sur ses reins et l'autre sur sa nuque. Elle s'écarte, lui lança un regard chargé de désire entre ses cils et attrapa sa main pour l'amener dans sa chambre.  
Peeta résista et Katniss se tourna vers lui, étonnée.  
-C'est pour moi, tout ça ? souffla Peeta, en passant un doigt léger sur la dentelle de ses manches et évitant son regard.  
-Tout ce que je fais est pour toi, Peeta, répondit Katniss dans un murmure, en laissant glisser ses mains contre son torse. Gale n'était qu'une petite distraction…  
Le ventre de Peeta se tordit en entendant ses suppositions se confirmer. Katniss voyait de temps en temps, un de ses collègues de boulot, depuis quelques semaines. Après chacun de leur rendez-vous, elle passait chez lui. Peeta sentit la nausée en imaginant les mains de Gale sur la peau de la jeune femme, là où les siennes se trouvaient en ce moment-même. Il fit mine de les ôter mais Katniss les attrapa et les enroula autour d'elle-même. Elle se pencha et commença à tracer une ligne brûlante avec sa langue le long de son cou. Peeta réprima le gémissement qui montait dans sa gorge et essaya de garder l'esprit clair. Mais la sensation des lèvres de Katniss sur sa peau envoyait généralement balader toute pensée cohérente qui pouvait se former dans son cerveau.  
-Tu…Tu continues à le voir ? demanda-t'il, la voix hachée.  
-De temps en temps, souffla Katniss contre sa joue. Il me fait rire et il me paie des coups à boire… Mais il n'y a que toi qui compte.  
-Vraiment ? répondit le jeune homme, les paupières à moitié closes en sentant les mains de Katniss descendre dans son dos. Pourtant, on a jamais eu de rendez-vous, tous les deux…  
-On a bu des milliers de bière ensemble, Peeta…  
-Oui mais ce n'était pas des rendez-vous, pas comme tu fais avec Gale.  
Brutalement, Katniss s'écarta de lui, mit les mains sur ses hanches et fixa son regard dans le sien :  
-Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, Peeta ? Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? Parce que je rentre chez moi, si tu veux.  
-Non, reste, murmura immédiatement le jeune homme.  
Il attrapa son bras, la plaqua contre lui et sa bouche trouva à nouveau la sienne. Il se concentra pleinement sur le baiser pour éviter de penser au malaise qui l'envahissait.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Peeta se sentait de plus en plus mal quand Katniss et lui se voyaient. Il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à accepter que Katniss voit d'autres hommes. Il la voulait désespérément pour lui tout seul. Même s'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, Katniss sentait parfois que quelque chose n'allait pas mais ne lui posait jamais de questions. Peeta en était parfois soulagé car il se demandait ce qu'il lui répondrait. Leur arrangement durait depuis des années, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela le dérangeait soudainement.

Katniss interrompit ses pensées en faisant glisser son haut le long de ses bras et le laissa retomber au sol. Elle attrapa sa main et l'emmena vers sa chambre et cette fois, il se laissa faire. Sur le chemin, la jeune femme se débarrassa de son jean puis de ses sous-vêtements. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, le repoussa jusqu'au lit et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Elle se pencha vers lui et il sentit ses longs cheveux chatouiller sa joue.  
-Heureusement que tu es là, Peeta, chuchota-t'elle dans son oreille.  
Il frissonna puis ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son dos et il ferma les yeux, savourant le contact de sa peau contre la sienne.

Plus tard, Peeta sentit un courant d'air froid le sortir de sa torpeur. Katniss venait de sortir du lit. La chaleur de son corps lui manquait déjà. Paresseusement, il roula sur le côté et son cœur se serra quand il la vit se rhabiller.  
-Tu ne reste pas ? murmura-t'il, se doutant déjà de la réponse.  
Katniss secoua la tête :  
-Non, j'ai plein de trucs à faire chez moi et puis tu m'as dit que tu devais te lever tôt demain …  
-Ah parce que ça te préoccupe maintenant ? De souvenir, ça ne t'importait pas tant que ça tout à l'heure, répondit Peeta, sans pouvoir dissimuler son ton amer et déçu.  
-Ecoute, je fais encore ce que je veux, non, Peeta ? lâcha-t'elle un peu sèchement.

La dernière chose dont Peeta avait envie était qu'ils se disputent. Il avait trop besoin d'elle. Alors il soupira et lui répondit un petit « oui ». Katniss se mordit la lèvre puis, une fois qu'elle eut enfilé son jean, elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit près de lui. Elle passa doucement sa main sur sa joue et Peeta eut autant l'envie d'enlever sa main que de la supplier de continuer.  
-De toutes façons, on se revoit bientôt ? lui dit-elle, ses yeux s'adoucissant.  
-On va boire un coup avec Finnick, si tu veux venir…  
-Tant que je t'ai tout pour moi après…  
Elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Puis, trop vite, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

Il se tourna sur le dos et fixa son plafond. Il avait mal au ventre. Il s'en voulait encore d'avoir cédé à Katniss alors qu'il tentait depuis des semaines de s'éloigner d'elle. Il souffrait trop de cette situation, mais en même temps, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer d'elle.  
Il se leva, se rhabilla et s'aventura dans son salon plongé dans l'obscurité. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de dormir mais il savait que s'il ne se reposait pas bientôt, il serait comme un zombie au boulot. Il attrapa le plaid qui reposait sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, s'allongea confortablement sur son canapé et ralluma la télé. Il se décida pour une émission sur la pêche, espérant s'endormir le plus vite possible.  
Soudain, il entendit à nouveau une clef tourner dans sa serrure. Il se releva rapidement et eut la surprise de voir Katniss dans son entrée. Il eut l'impression que tout l'air fut chassé de ses poumons, quand il avisa son beau visage éclairé par un rayon de lune. Elle avait l'air désespéré et ses yeux brillaient, comme si elle venait de pleurer.  
-J'ai menti, Peeta, chuchota-t'elle tout doucement. Je… Je n'avais pas envie de partir.  
En trois enjambées, elle fut devant lui. Elle leva une main et ses doigts effleurèrent sa tempe. Peeta la regardait, les yeux grands ouvert, incapable de bouger et de penser.  
-Je ne veux plus jamais partir, Peeta…  
La tristesse que le jeune homme perçut dans sa voix le fit sursauter. Soudain, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa désespérément. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de ses dos, de ses bras, caressa ses cheveux et frissonna quand elle émit un gémissement qui résonna dans sa gorge. Il s'écarta, colla son front au sien et resserra son étreinte, sa main traçant des cercles dans son dos. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui sourit tendrement.  
-Je ne veux plus jamais que tu partes non plus. Je veux que tu restes avec moi. Je veux me lever tous les matins à côté de toi.  
Katniss lui fit un sourire tremblant et il vit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il la serra à nouveau contre lui très fort et enfouit son visage dans son cou, inspirant son odeur si particulière. Elle sentait le soleil et la brise légère des matins de printemps.  
« _Bonjour Panem ! Pas de chance, aujourd'hui, la météo n'est pas avec nous !_ »  
Peeta fronça les sourcils puis se recula pour voir le visage de Katniss.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?  
-Moi ? Rien, Peeta, je n'ai rien dit, répondit-elle, surprise.  
« _Le ciel sera gris aujourd'hui et le vent va se lever !_ »  
-Mais.. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est qu'on entend ?

Peeta se réveilla en sursaut. Pendant un instant, il fut complètement désorienté. Puis il réalisa petit à petit qu'il était toujours allongé sur son canapé, la couverture à moitié par terre. La télé était allumée et une jeune femme à l'air jovial s'agitait devant une carte de l'état en présentant la météo.

La réalité le frappa brutalement. Katniss n'était jamais revenu le voir et ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle voulait rester avec lui. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement et il eut presque envie d'en pleurer. Lentement, il se remit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il aspergea son visage d'eau froide mais il continua de sentir le tambourinement à l'arrière de son crâne. Il releva la tête et s'examina dans le miroir. Il avait l'air aussi misérable à l'extérieur que ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur. Il était pâle, des cernes bleutés s'installaient sous ses paupières et ses yeux étaient vides. La petite voix, qui retentissait dans un coin de son esprit depuis plusieurs semaines, reprit de plus belle, avec toujours plus de force chaque jour qui passait : « ça ne peut plus durer ».

* * *

 **Salut les chatons !**  
 **Eh oui... Je lance une nouvelle fiction. Je sais que ça risque un peu de vous perdre et ça veut aussi dire que les temps de publication seront un poil plus long, mais c'est un besoin personnel. J'ai besoin de pouvoir jongler entre plusieurs fictions à la fois, car chacune m'apporte quelque chose de différent. Par exemple, je voulais taper la suite de _A Shot at a Silver Lining_ aujourd'hui, mais je me suis retrouvée un peu bloquée (mais j'ai commencé, ne vous inquiétez pas) et j'ai eu besoin de passer à autre chose... Ca me fait du bien aussi d'écrire du point de vue de Peeta.**

 **J'espère tout de même que vous m'accompagnerez dans ce nouveau voyage !**  
 **Katniss risque d'être un peu OOc, mais ça devrait s'expliquer par la suite.**  
 **Je précise encore une fois, pour ne pas qu'on m'accuse de plagiat, que cette fiction est inspirée par "Crash My Party" de Court81981 (ce premier chapitre est très similaire au sien), que vous pouvez trouver sur fanfiction net. Je crois que c'est la première fiction AU que j'ai lue et j'ai dévoré toutes ses autres fictions, elle a vraiment le don de créer des situations et de transposer l'histoire de Katniss et Peeta dans des contextes très intéressants ! En bref, je suis fan ...  
Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne reprends que l'idée de base et la première scène, le reste, c'est mon déroulement à moi, pensé par mon petit cerveau. **

**Voilà, j'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

 **Des bises et à très vite,**

 **Bergdorf.**


	2. Author's Note

Bonsoir à tous,

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre.

 **Ca y est…En sept ans d'écriture sur ff net, j'ai reçu mes premières « flame »** , entendez par là une commentaire agressif, et par des **anonymes** comme il est souvent de coutume avec ce genre de commentaires. J'ai l'habitude de répondre à toutes mes reviews mais comme vous n'avez pas daigné laisser un moyen de vous contacter pour établir un réel dialogue, vous avez le privilège d'avoir une réponse publique. Je vous laisse découvrir les élégants messages que j'ai reçus pour le moment (j'en attends sûrement d'autres) :

« _Ça pour être similaire... Cela reste une pale copie de l'originale qui est plus qu'excellente, mais on sent quand même que c'est un beau copier coller !_  
 _Je ne comprendrais jamais les auteurs en manque d'imagination qui se sentent obliger d'aller pomper sur les autres..._ »  
« _Le nom de mon auteur préféré (Court81981) a attiré mon attention. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accuse de plagiat commence par inventer tes propres histoires (idées de base et texte) au lieu de voler celles de ceux qui ont un VRAI talent._ »

Que dire ?

 **On m'accuse de pomper, de plagier. La définition officielle du plagiat est une faute qui consiste à copier un auteur ou créateur sans le dire, ou à fortement s'inspirer d'un modèle que l'on omet délibérément ou par négligence de le désigner.**

Or, je crois que j'ai été **plus que claire et transparente** en insistant sur la source de mon inspiration. **Elle est mentionnée dans le résumé même de ma fiction**. Oui, je reprends l'idée de base et en effet le premier chapitre est très similaire. En revanche, cela s'arrête là. **Le reste de la fiction sort de mon petit cerveau**.

 **Oui, la fiction de Court81981 est excellente, et oui je la recommande vivement.** Et je le trouve tellement bonne que je la mets au même rang que la série de livres Hunger Games, puisque j'en reprends certains éléments et que je la twiste à ma façon. Ce qui, ça ne vous aura pas échappé, est monnaie courante sur le site ff net. **Pour moi, c'est plus une sorte d'hommage qu'un copier/coller, puisque c'est la fiction qui m'a donné le goût d'écrire du AU**. **En tout cas, sachez que je lui ai envoyé un PM au moment de publier et que si elle me demande de retirer ma fiction, je le ferais.**

Voilà tout ce que j'ai à dire sur le sujet. Ecrire est une réelle passion pour moi et je suis tout à fait demandeuse de remarques et de critiques, en revanche, je trouve celles-ci un peu **gratuites** (encore une fois, ce n'est pas comme si je m'en étais cachée) **et très violentes** , et surtout, je n'ai aucun moyen de vous répondre et d'entamer un réel dialogue pour progresser.

J'aimerais pouvoir dire que ça ne m'atteint pas, mais évidemment, m'entendre dire que je n'ai pas de talent et pas d'imagination est très dur et **j'en suis très affectée.** J **'hésite beaucoup à supprimer la fiction. Je tâcherai de publier le second chapitre pour vous montrer la direction que je prends qui n'a rien à voir avec celle de « Crash My Party ».**

A plus,

Bergdorf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La présentatrice de la météo n'avait pas menti et le ciel se chargea lourdement, reflétant l'humeur maussade de Peeta. Les bras encombrés de ses carnets à dessin, il tint le grand gobelet de café qu'il avait commandé sur le chemin d'une main et de l'autre agrippa laborieusement la poignée pour pousser la porte de son bureau. Avec un soupir, il laissa tomber les carnets sur son bureau, s'affala sur sa chaise et ouvrit le couvercle de son gobelet, pour humer son café triple couche de crème fouettée. La journée s'annonçait mauvaise, il était déjà épuisée et il s'était dit qu'il méritait bien un petit remontant. Il eut à peine le temps de prendre une lampée de crème que Finnick entra d'un pas guilleret dans la pièce en toquant doucement contre le battant.

Un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage, il s'assit en face de son ami, posa une tasse fumante sur son bureau et la glissa vers Peeta.  
-Tiens, joli cœur, pour te mettre d'attaque ! s'exclama-t'il joyeusement.  
-Tu es beaucoup de trop de bonne humeur pour huit heures du matin, fit Peeta en grimaçant. J'ai déjà ce qu'il faut, ajouta-t'il en levant son propre gobelet brûlant.  
-Oh oh, on n'est pas de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui ? répondit Finnick en reprenant la tasse dans sa main et en la portant à ses lèvres.  
Peeta soupira, passa la main dans ses cheveux et leva les yeux vers son ami.  
-Katniss est venue hier soir.

Le visage de Finnick s'assombrit imperceptiblement. Il était la seule personne, autre que Katniss et Peeta, à connaître leur situation. Et surtout, il était le seul à être au courant des sentiments de Peeta. C'était même lui, le premier qui avait ouvert les yeux de son ami sur le sujet.

Quand Peeta avait rencontré Finnick, il connaissait Katniss depuis déjà deux ans et il commençait à un peu trop penser à elle, entre les moments de bonheur qu'il passait ensemble. Un jour, Peeta était sorti de chez elle abattu. Katniss l'avait appelé en plein milieu d'après-midi et il s'était débrouillé pour passer la voir. Après avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, elle lui avait dit d'un ton neutre, presqu'agacée, qu'elle avait des choses à faire et qu'il ferait mieux de partir. Choqué, Peeta s'était machinalement rhabillé et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, il se trouvait devant la porte fermée de l'appartement de Katniss. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui avait demandé de partir aussi sèchement et un malaise grandissait dans sa poitrine. Encore un peu sonné, il avait lentement descendu les marches et s'était soudain retrouvé dehors, les yeux plissés sous le soleil. Il s'était demandé un instant quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas être seul, il ne voulait pas ruminer ce qui venait de se penser, ayant le sentiment qu'il s'en rendrait déjà malade. Il avait alors repensé à l'offre d'un de ses nouveaux collègues, qui lui avaient proposé de boire un verre un jour pour mieux apprendre à se connaître. Peeta ne travaillait à Capitol Editions que depuis deux mois et il ne connaissait pas encore tout le monde, mais ce Finnick l'avait accueilli avec une poignée de main vigoureuse et un sourire chaleureux et Peeta s'était tout de suite senti à l'aise en sa présence.

Il avait plongé la main dans sa poche et appelé Finnick. Quelques minutes plus tard, il poussait la porte d'un petit bar dans le centre, commandait une pinte et s'asseyait en face de Finnick Odair.

Finnick était un garçon affable, qui avait la conversation facile, un humour redoutable et un rire qui rebondissait autour de lui. Il lui avait raconté comment il s'était installé par hasard à Panem, après avoir trouvé un boulot au service des relations publiques de Capitol Editions un peu par hasard. Il avait fait des études dans la biologie marine mais ne trouvait pas d'emploi dans sa branche et après plusieurs mois au chômage, il s'était décidé à prendre la première annonce qui lui tombait sous la main. Son charme exubérant et son sourire avaient fait le reste.

A un moment de la soirée, Finnick lui avait parlé de l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour Annie, la petite rousse du service de relecture et avait demandé à Peeta ce qu'il en était de son côté. Peeta s'était agité sur la banquette et avait tenté de masquer sa gêne, en buvant une gorgée de bière et en plaisantant :  
-Rien de bien sérieux pour moi ! Je viens de commencer à Capitol, je n'ai pas le temps de me consacrer à ça…  
-Pas besoin d'être dans une relation sérieuse, avait répondu Finnick malicieusement. On est jeune, on a le temps de voir un peu de pays avant de se mettre en couple.  
-Alors on va dire ça, je vois un peu de pays, en ce moment, avait dit Peeta, en levant son verre, espérant que la discussion s'oriente dans une autre direction.  
Mais Finnick n'avait pas été de cet avis et avait continué à presser Peeta de questions, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et lui parle de Katniss.  
-Katniss… Katniss Everdeen, avait répété Finnick, lentement en détachant chacune des syllabes. C'est un nom intrigant … Est-elle physiquement aussi intéressante que son nom ?  
-Oui, avait répondu Peeta, en hochant la tête avec ferveur. Elle a de beaux yeux gris qui ressemblent à des lunes et des cheveux bruns tout doux. Elle est drôle et on ne s'ennuie jamais avec elle…

Finnick l'avait regardé l'air songeur. Peeta apprendrait plus tard qu'il était fin psychologue et observateur et qu'il tapait très souvent dans le mille. Mais à cet instant précis, il avait été à des années-lumières de s'en douter et s'était contenté de hausser les épaules quand Finnick lui avait demandé s'il était sûr qu'il n'était pas attaché plus que ça à Katniss.

La petite phrase de Finnick avait néanmoins tourné et retourné dans son esprit et son ami n'avait pas été surpris pour un sou quand Peeta l'avait appelé un soir. Katniss venait à nouveau de s'échapper et Peeta s'était retrouvé au trente-sixième dessous. Sans y réfléchir une seconde, il avait saisi son téléphone et à la seconde où Finnick avait répondu, avait lâché dans un soupir :  
-Ok, tu as raison. Je crois que je suis un peu plus attaché que je ne le pensais.

Et ainsi, Finnick avait observé, quatre ans durant, Peeta se morfondre sur sa situation avec Katniss. Il l'avait écouté se désespérer sur la froideur dont elle pouvait faire preuve, sur son estomac qui se tordait quand ils se séparaient mais sur les picotements d'impatience qui le parcourait quand il savait qu'il allait la voir. Plusieurs fois, Finnick lui avait précautionneusement suggéré qu'il était peut-être le temps qu'il cesse de voir Katniss et se trouve une vraie copine, qui lui donnerait ce qu'il cherchait et ce que Katniss ne semblait pas encline à lui rendre. Et à chaque fois, Peeta avait secoué la tête en soupirant qu'il lui semblait plus facile et moins douloureux de couper son propre bras droit.

-Tu sais ce que je pense de la situation, Peeta, commença Finnick, son ton à la fois doux et ferme. Tu es en train de te rendre malade pour cette fille. Dieu sait que j'apprécie Katniss, elle est très sympa et elle est toujours partante pour boire un coup. Mais elle ne peut plus te traiter comme ça, elle te fait trop de mal.  
-Je sais, Finn, je sais. Mais je ne vois pas trop ce que tu veux que je fasse. La situation est comme elle est. Ca fait six ans que ça dure, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça change, soupira Peeta, en avalant une gorgée brûlante de son café.  
-Si, il y a une énorme raison pour que ça change. Tu souffres, lui affirma son ami. Ca fait quatre ans que je te vois dépérir pour elle. Il faut que la situation évolue, au moins pour toi. Parle-lui. Parle-lui ou je le fais.  
Une lueur paniquée s'alluma dans les yeux de Peeta et il s'empressa de le supplier de ne rien en faire.  
-Je le ferais, assura-t'il. Je vais lui parler. Mais ne lui dis rien, je ne pense pas qu'elle prenne bien le fait que tu sois au courant.  
Finnick se leva, lui jeta un dernier regard songeur et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau. Au dernier moment, il se retourna :  
-Tu sais que c'est pour ton bien, que je fais ça, Peeta.  
Il ferma la porte derrière lui et Peeta regarda pensivement les nuages gris plomb qui s'agitaient sous le vent. Puis il secoua la tête, prit une résolution et ouvrit son premier carnet à dessin pour finaliser une illustration.

Peeta passa à nouveau sa journée au pas de course. Il montra ses esquisses à Snow, qui en approuva la majorité, avala un sandwich à midi tout en continuant de travailler et enfin, il fut assez satisfait de son avancement pour ranger ses feutres en fin d'après-midi. Il s'étira, bâilla, puis attrapa au vol son sac et sa veste et claqua la porte derrière lui. Ce soir, il laissait le boulot au bureau, il avait prévu d'autres plans. Ce soir, il disait tout à Katniss.

Lorsqu'il émergea de l'immeuble de Capitol Editions, une rafale de vent le frappa jusqu'à l'en faire tituber et une voiture passa à toute allure dans une flaque, arrosant copieusement son pantalon. Refusant d'y voir un quelconque présage sur la suite de la soirée, il se mit en chemin vers sa voiture et une fois à l'abri dans l'habitacle, sortit son portable pour envoyer un message à Katniss pour lui proposer de passer chez lui ce soir. Quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphone bipa et il eut un petit sourire en lisant qu'elle acceptait de le rejoindre chez lui.

Il démarra et prit la direction de son appartement. En chemin, il s'arrêta pour faire quelques courses. Une fois chez lui, il s'installa dans sa cuisine et s'activa derrière les fourneaux pour préparer le dîner qu'il avait prévu pour Katniss. Les gestes familiers qu'il effectuait calmaient l'angoisse qu'il sentait monter en lui. Parfois, il se laissait dépasser par son anxiété et ses doigts tremblaient tout près de la lame effilée d'un couteau. A un moment, il dût même s'arrêter. Il se laissa tomber sur un des tabourets hauts près du comptoir et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Tout avouer à Katniss lui avait semblé être une bonne idée il y a quelques heures après les paroles de Finnick. Mais la soirée de la vieille lui revenait brutalement en mémoire par flash et il se demanda comment il avait pu se leurrer sur le sujet. Katniss ne voulait rien de plus que du sexe avec lui et le lui avait fait comprendre maintes fois. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes s'étaient transformées en gelée mais il se remit au travail. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, il avait déjà invité la jeune femme. Il avait l'impression de conduire une voiture à toute vitesse, sans frein, et il voyait le crash arriver. Quand il eut fini de cuisiner, il fit les cents pas dans sa cuisine, débattant intérieurement s'il devait enfiler quelque chose de plus présentable, mais au moment où il prit la décision de se diriger vers sa chambre, on toqua doucement contre son battant.

Il avala difficilement sa salive, essuya ses paumes de main sur son jean et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'entrée. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la porte, Katniss entra d'un pas vif dans son appartement et lui piqua un petit baiser sur la joue au passage. Aujourd'hui, elle portait un simple T-shirt et un jean usé sous sa veste en cuir élimée et ses cheveux étaient emprisonnés dans leur habituelle tresse, mais c'est comme ça que Peeta la trouvait la plus jolie. Il resserra brièvement ses bras autour d'elle quand elle l'embrassa pour la retenir et murmura dans ses cheveux qu'elle était belle ce soir. Elle lui répondit par un petit sourire et se tourna pour se débarrasser de ses chaussures et de sa veste. Peeta sentit le nœud qui bloquait son estomac se délier peu à peu, Katniss semblant de bonne humeur.

-On prend quoi, comme pizzas, ce soir ? demanda la jeune femme, un air interrogateur sur le visage.  
-Pas de pizzas ce soir, j'ai cuisiné, lui répondit Peeta, en l'amenant vers la table qu'il avait dressée et en lui tirant sa chaise.  
-En quel honneur ? s'enquit-t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je euh… Comme ça, j'avais envie, dit-il en mentant sans grande conviction. Tu n'apprécies pas ma cuisine ? ajouta-t'il, avec un faible rire.  
Katniss hocha la tête en marmonnant un petit "si" mais continua de garder les sourcils froncés et le fixa intensément. Pour masquer son trouble, il retourna avec hâte dans la cuisine. Il prit quelques grandes inspirations pour se calmer puis s'affaira à ramener les différents plats sur la table, en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de Katniss. Enfin, il fit un dernier aller-retour pour attraper une bouteille de vin et se glissa maladroitement sur une chaise en face d'elle. Son angoisse battait dans ses oreilles et se doigts tremblèrent en débouchant la bouteille. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois mais le bouchon céda, dans un "pop" qui claqua dans l'air et le fit sursauter. Il voyait le mur se profiler devant lui et se sentait foncer à toute vitesse. Toutes ses cellules lui hurlaient de renoncer à avouer la vérité à Katniss, tant il avait à perdre. Il sentait au plus profond de lui-même que c'était une mauvaise idée et qu'il courrait droit à la catastrophe. Il fut en colère contre lui-même pour avoir écouté les paroles de Finnick. Il savait que son ami ne lui voulait que du bien, mais il ne comprenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre la teneur du lien qui unissait Peeta à Katniss. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme en face de lui. Il sentit sa résolution flancher et il prit soudainement la décision de ne rien avouer. L'idée de peut-être la perdre lui semblait insoutenable. Il se sentit soudain idiot devant ce repas de grande occasion qu'il avait au final préparé pour rien, mais il sentit la tension se lever imperceptiblement de ses épaules. Il lui fit un petit sourire tremblant et servit le vin.  
-Bonne journée ? demanda-t'il en souriant plus bravement.  
Katniss le contempla un instant, puis ses traits se radoucirent et elle répondit :  
-Ca va, ça va. On a une invasion de sangliers et on va prochainement organiser une battue, mais autrement, un jour comme un autre. Et toi ? Toujours débordé ?  
Katniss travaillait au service des gardes-forestiers chargés de surveiller la forêt qui bordait les alentours de Panem. Elle avait toujours aimé la nature et s'épanouissait grandement dans le boulot qu'elle avait réussi à décrocher après la fac.  
-Toujours débordé, répondit Peeta, après une gorgée de vin. C'est un peu la course, mais ça me permet de progresser.  
Katniss lui jeta un regard circonspect par-dessus sa fourchette. Elle savait que Peeta nourrissait d'autres ambitions pour son art et que son travail actuel ne lui permettait d'exprimer qu'une infime partie de son imagination. Elle lui avait souvent conseillé de démissionner quand ils en parlaient et d'oser se lancer, mais Peeta était souvent un garçon bien plus prudent que l'imprévisible Katniss, qui retombait toujours sur ses pattes.  
-Si tu le dis, fit-elle, la voix pleine de doute face à son mensonge. Tu arrives à avancer pour ton projet perso ?  
-Pas vraiment, admit Peeta, en haussant les épaules. Ces derniers temps, j'ai manqué un peu d'inspiration et de temps…

Katniss avait été la première à avoir accès aux oeuvres personnelles qu'il produisait, enfermé à double tour dans son studio, et le coeur de Peeta s'était réchauffé devant la réaction enthousiaste de la jeune femme. Elle croyait avec ferveur en son talent et était probablement sa première admiratrice. Peeta ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était la seule à être au courant. Il préférait garder ce secret caché, comme si cela n'appartenait qu'à Katniss et lui. Parfois, quand la situation le rendait malade, il repensait à ce petit fil ténu qui existait seulement entre eux deux et cela le consolait. Ils partageaient une chose intime ensemble.

La suite du dîner se déroula sans encombre et ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien comme à leur habitude. Peeta s'apaisait au fur et à mesure et à la fin du repas, il était totalement détendu et se félicita d'avoir abandonné son projet fou. Il attrapa deux bières dans le frigo et la rejoignit sur le canapé. Elle accepta avec bon coeur la bouteille et ils trinquèrent. Assise en tailleur, la tête appuyée sur les coussins du canapé, sa tresse serpentait le long de son épaule et quelques mèches rebelles s'en échappaient. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui dit doucement :  
-En tout cas, merci. C'était très bon.  
Peeta lui sourit et remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.  
-On devrait faire ça plus souvent.  
-On verra, concéda-t'elle, les yeux soudainement assombris.

Le silence retomba et Peeta se perdit dans les yeux gris de Katniss. C'était sûrement ce qu'il préférait chez elle. Ses yeux exprimaient tant de choses, tout ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dissimuler et il adorait essayer de deviner rien que par leur couleur ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la jeune femme. Le gris de ses iris pouvaient être aussi doux et accueillant qu'un ciel qui sortait tout juste de la nuit mais il pouvait parfois évoquer la froideur de l'acier tranchant.

Il se pencha vers elle, posa leurs bières sur la table basse et prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Il goûta avec délice à la douceur de ses lèvres et se laissa emporter dans le baiser. Les mains de Katniss sur son dos laissaient des frissons dans leur sillage. Il la prit sur ses genoux et la serra fort contre lui. Le nez enfoui au creux de son cou, il respirait à plein poumons l'odeur douce et fraîche de la jeune femme. Elle traça de lents cercles sur ses tempes du bout des doigts, plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
-Heureusement que je t'ai, Peeta, chuchota-t'elle.  
Peeta sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres et la tendresse et l'intimité du moment lui firent perdre pied. Il attrapa à nouveau son visage et l'embrassa lentement, savourant chacune des secondes qui passait.  
-Heureusement que je t'ai toi, lui répondit-il entre deux baisers, dans un souffle. Tu es belle, forte, intelligente, tu me fais rire… Je me sens vivant avec toi.  
La chaleur du corps de Katniss contre le sien lui faisait perdre la tête et les mots sortaient de lui sans qu'ils puissent les en empêcher. C'est comme s'ils avaient trouvé la faille et qu'ils s'empressaient de sortir, après des années enfermés à l'intérieur de son coeur. Avec urgence, il ponctuait sa peau de légers baisers et continuait de lui murmurer des tendresses.  
-Je ne veux pas te perdre, souffla-t'il contre sa joue.  
-Mais je suis là, Peeta, je ne vais nulle part.  
-Oui. Oui, tu es là. Oui, tu es avec moi.

Il perdait les pédales. Chaque centimètre de sa peau était électrisé par le contact avec Katniss et il sentait son coeur enfler dans sa poitrine, prenant toute la place. Fiévreusement, il continua de chuchoter tous les mots qui se pressaient dans sa bouche, en la serrant avec force contre lui. Dans son élan, sans même s'en rendre compte, il prononça les trois petits mots, qu'il s'était pourtant refusé d'avouer plus tôt dans la soirée. Ils sortirent naturellement, comme une plume qui se laisse emporter dans le vent, et laissèrent dans la bouche du jeune homme un goût de bonheur. Il prononça les trois petits mots que son coeur chantait chaque fois qu'il voyait Katniss devant lui.  
-Je t'aime.

Katniss se figea brutalement et se recula. Peeta, désorienté, cligna des yeux et le corps de la jeune femme lui manqua terriblement entre ses bras.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t'il d'une voix rauque, comme s'il venait de se réveiller.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?  
La voix sèche de Katniss claqua dans l'air et il sursauta devant sa soudaine froideur. Il reprit peu à peu conscience avec la réalité et se repassa le film des dernières secondes. Son coeur fit une chute libre dans sa poitrine quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait prononcé. Il s'était juré de ne pas le faire mais s'était laissé emporter par la situation et les mots étaient sortis d'eux-même, sûrement parce qu'ils avaient été tellement réprimés depuis des années.  
-Katniss, écoute…. Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t'il alarmé, quand elle se releva prestement.  
La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas et lui tourna fermement le dos. Il voyait les muscles de ses épaules se raidir quand elle rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte. Peeta sursauta et se précipita vers elle en titubant à moitié. Elle resta sourde à ses appels incessants, ouvrit la porte à la volée et parcourut rapidement le couloir jusqu'aux escaliers. Elle semblait agir comme un robot. Peeta la suivit, sans prendre le temps de s'habiller et dévala les escaliers après elle. Ses chevilles se tordaient sur les marches, ses mains agrippaient le garde-fou et ses yeux restaient fixés sur la tresse de Katniss qui battait, menaçante, entre ses omoplates. Il continuait de l'appeler, sa voix résonnant dans la cage d'escalier, et dans ses oreilles, revint le désespoir de ses paroles.

Katniss, impénétrable, insensible, impérieuse, avançait sans ralentir l'allure, mais sans accélérer non plus. Elle s'était complètement fermée à Peeta et agissait comme s'il n'existait plus. Au loin, il la vit monter dans sa voiture. Il l'appela une dernière fois, s'il avait chuchoté ou s'il avait hurlé, il ne savait plus. Elle démarra, manoeuvra et impuissant, il regarda la voiture s'éloigner dans la nuit.

Debout et immobile, la respiration saccadée, il se repassa le film de la soirée, qui se transformait en cauchemar dans sa tête. D'un air absent, il leva les yeux. Les étoiles brillaient dans la nuit, les oiseaux pépiaient doucement en s'endormant et une brise agitait paisiblement les arbres chargés de fleurs. Il se demanda un instant comment la météo avait pu changer autant, vu la tempête qui avait sévi toute la journée. Et il se demanda comment il avait pu passer d'un bonheur aussi intense au désespoir qui engloutissait sa vision actuellement.

Il l'avait vu arriver, ce mur. Il savait qu'il fonçait dedans, à toute allure, sans frein ni parachute. Il l'avait pris de plein fouet et il ne lui restait plus qu'à péniblement ramasser ses os brisés.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Tout d'abord, merci pour vos messages et merci pour celles (et ceux ?) qui ont compris le réel sens de ma note. Il ne s'agissait nullement de quémander une quelconque pitié de votre part. L'écriture est quelque chose de très personnel pour moi, au point de n'avoir jamais montré un seul de mes écrits à mes proches. C'est plus facile pour moi de publier ici, où je garde un certain anonymat. Ma réaction épidermique, excessive jugeront certains, est expliquée en cela, tant il est dur de faire la séparation entre l'écriture et la personne, lorsqu'on reçoit des critiques. D'autant plus si on les juge infondées, gratuites et violentes. Passons. Pour ma part, l'affaire s'arrête là.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce deuxième chapitre !  
Pour celles qui suivent Trois Fois Rien Entre Nous, je vais tâcher d'écrire la suite dans le week-end, mais ce n'est pas gagné d'avance, désolée !**

 **Des bises, à très vite et merci pour votre soutien et votre fidélité,**

 **Bergdorf.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **3.**

Le réveil sonna brutalement et Peeta eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue sur le crâne. Il entrouvrit douloureusement un œil, jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure puis tendit avec raideur la main pour arrêter la sonnerie stridente. Il replongea la tête sous l'oreiller en soupirant.

Il venait de passer une très mauvaise nuit. Après avoir tourné les talons pour remonter dans son appartement, la mort dans l'âme, il était resté accroché une bonne partie de la nuit à son téléphone, en essayant désespérément de joindre Katniss. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas donné signe de vie, avait laissé sonner et avait même coupé son portable vers deux heures du matin. Le ventre tordu par l'angoisse, Peeta s'était traîné jusqu'à son lit et s'y était laissé tomber tout habillé. Mais le sommeil l'avait fui une bonne partie de la nuit.

Dans la tiédeur de sa couette, il serra fort les paupières, comme s'il pouvait effacer tout ce qui s'était passé. Les crampes de son estomac et le martèlement dans sa tête lui rappelèrent douloureusement qu'il n'avait rien imaginé. Il sortit à nouveau son bras et tâtonna sur sa table de nuit, jusqu'à mettre la main sur son téléphone. Il le ramena et sous la protection de sa couverture, l'alluma. Son cœur battait la chamade, en espérant y voir un quelconque signe de Katniss. Mais son écran resté affreusement vide. Il composa alors le numéro d'Effie, la secrétaire de Capitol Editions, et lui fit savoir qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'il resterait chez lui aujourd'hui.  
-Rien de grave, Peeta ? s'inquiéta la voix haut perchée d'Effie de l'autre côté.  
-Non non, une petite ingestion, je pense, mentit Peeta en feignant un ton léger.  
-Soigne-toi bien et reviens-nous en forme, alors ! répondit la secrétaire avant de raccrocher.  
Peeta sourit tristement en raccrochant et se demandant s'il existait des pilules pour réparer les cœurs brisés. Il contempla quelques minutes l'écran de son portable en se concentrant sur le visage de Katniss. Quand il fut évident qu'elle ne le contacterait pas, il laissa brutalement tomber son téléphone au sol, se tourna et se replongea dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves.

Peeta émergea à nouveau en début d'après-midi. En préparant son café, il sentait la mauvaise humeur prendre ses aises dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait furieux envers la terre entière : Finnick, pour l'avoir incité à tout avouer à Katniss Katniss, pour volontairement filtrer ses appels et lui-même pour avoir persisté, malgré son instinct qui lui criait de faire machine arrière. Enfin, il était doublement en colère contre lui-même pour en vouloir à son meilleur ami, qui avait fait ça pour son bien, et à la jeune femme, qui avait, il devait le reconnaître, toujours été claire dans ses intentions.

x

x x

Peeta Mellark avaient rencontré Katniss Everdeen pour la première fois six ans auparavant, quand elle avait simplement toqué à la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Cinna et Thresh, deux de ses proches amis.

Leur dernier colocataire, Thom, venait de quitter l'appartement pour s'installer avec sa copine de longue date. Encore étudiants, Peeta, Cinna et Thresh ne pouvaient assumer le loyer à trois et avaient accroché des annonces pour recruter un quatrième colocataire sur les tableaux en liège parsemant les couloirs de l'université. Ils avaient reçu plusieurs appels et avaient invité chacune des personnes intéressés à venir visiter l'appartement et à discuter, pour savoir si le courant passait entre eux.

La première personne à arriver avait été un grand gaillard blond, bâti comme une armoire à glaces. Il s'appelait Cato et Peeta avait remarqué, angoissé, que la circonférence des bras de Cato devait avoisiner celle de sa propre cuisse. Cato avait été admis à la fac grâce à une bourse qu'il avait obtenue en étant l'un des meilleurs joueurs étudiants de football. Peeta, Cinna et Thresh l'avaient compris bien vite en entendant les réponses monosyllabiques de Cato : il n'aurait jamais pu réussir les tests d'entrée seul. Cato leur avait expliqué qu'il souhaitait emménager avec eux pour être plus près de la salle de sport et avait rajouté fièrement qu'il se levait tous les matins à cinq heures pour aller courir et ne se nourrissait que de poulet, blancs d'œuf et milk-shakes protéinés. En entendant ça, Peeta s'était imperceptiblement tourné vers Cinna, avait arqué un sourcil et secoué très légèrement la tête. Même s'il faisait attention à rester en forme, il était hors de question pour lui de renoncer à sa traditionnelle soirée pizza-bières du dimanche soir. En plus, Cato était plus grand et plus large que Peeta, Cinna et Thresh réunis, ce qui ne le rassurait aucunement. Après une demi-heure à endurer le récit des exploits footballistiques de Cato, Cinna avait fait un sourire poli, l'avait interrompu et lui avait promis qu'ils le rappelleraient très vite pour lui faire connaître leur décision, en fermant la porte derrière lui. Peeta, un peu refroidi par ce premier contact, avait amèrement regretté le départ de Thom.

Quelques heures plus tard, on avait de nouveau toqué à la porte et Cinna était revenu avec un autre homme, répondant au doux nom de Brutus. Peeta s'était demandé un instant comment Brutus pouvait encore fréquenter la fac, quand il avait l'air d'avoir dix ans de plus qu'eux. Il avait passé une grande partie de la conversation à s'étendre sur sa passion pour les armes à feu. Peeta avait froncé les sourcils en voyant la lueur un peu folle qui animait ses yeux et avait soudainement eu très envie de rappeler Cato. Au moins, tout ce que Cato pouvait faire, c'était leur mettre un bon coup de poing. Brutus, lui, pouvait leur coller une balle entre les deux yeux s'ils venaient à le contrarier. Finalement, Brutus s'était levé de lui-même, les avait salué et quitté l'appartement en trois grandes enjambées. Peeta avait soupiré et s'était cherché une bière dans le frigo. Après avoir fait sauter la capsule, il avait bu une longue rasade fraîche et tourné un regard suspicieux vers la porte, sur laquelle venait de retentir trois coups. Etant le plus près de l'entrée, il s'était décollé du comptoir et avait ouvert le battant avec appréhension. Il avait été surpris de découvrir une silhouette beaucoup plus menue que les deux qui venaient de repartir en sens inverse. Devant Peeta se tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres et épais réunis dans une tresse, avec un vieux jean troué et deux sourcils noirs et foncés qui se rejoignaient comme les ailes d'un corbeau sur son visage à l'expression butée.  
-Je suis là pour l'annonce. C'est bien ici ?  
Peeta avait trouvé son ton sec, désagréable et très impoli. Il avait levé un sourcil, l'avait examiné de haut en bas et répondu un peu froidement :  
-Salut. Oui c'est bien ici. Et tu es … ?  
La jeune femme avait levé finalement les yeux vers lui et il avait un instant été hypnotisé par la profondeur de leur gris. Il s'était brièvement demandé s'il arriverait un jour à reproduire une telle teinte sur une toile.  
-Désolée, avait-elle dit, en soupirant, un air contrit sur le visage. Je viens de me fritter avec un mec et je crois que ça m'a mis de mauvaise humeur… Il sortait d'ici  
Peeta avait senti un sourire étirer ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher :  
-Tu parles de Brutus ? Un grand type avec un air un peu allumé ?  
-Brutus ? avait-elle répété, abasourdie. Qui a un jour l'idée d'appeler son fils Brutus ? En tout cas, je pense qu'on parle en effet de la même personne. Il était aussi là pour l'annonce ?  
-Oui, avait confirmé Peeta, sur un ton léger. Mais disons que, pour être poli, le courant n'est pas vraiment passé… Moi c'est Peeta, avait-il ajouté.  
-Katniss, avait-elle répondu dans un hochement de tête.  
-Bon… Eh ben, bienvenue, avait-il achevé en souriant en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.  
-Comment ça ? Je ne dois pas rencontrer tes autres coloc' avant ?  
-Quiconque tient tête à ce Brutus reçoit mille points de ma part, avait ri Peeta en la conduisant vers le salon. Bon les gars, j'ai trouvé notre prochaine colocataire, elle vient de mettre une raclée à Brutus ! avait-il claironné à l'attention de Thresh et Cinna, assis sur le canapé.

Et juste comme ça, Katniss s'était rajoutée au petit groupe de garçons. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup mais ses regards en disaient souvent long. Elle se mouvait dans l'appartement comme un félin qu'on venait de réveiller et parfois Peeta se disait qu'elle pouvait sûrement leur faire autant de mal que Cato et Brutus –mais avec plus de grâce. Elle était une colocataire facile à vivre, insistant juste que l'on respecte sa vie privée quand elle préférait s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour la soirée. Elle aimait bien regarder Peeta dessiner et partageait volontiers ses soirées du dimanche devant un mauvais film qui passait à la télé. Les rares fois où il l'avait questionné sur sa vie, elle s'était fermée comme une huître et il avait bien vite abandonné. Parfois, il se prenait à regarder dans le vide en essayant de percer le mystère Katniss et plus d'une fois, il s'était arrêté un instant devant la porte de sa chambre fermée, se demandant s'il oserait toquer. Systématiquement, il finissait par baisser son bras et fermait sa propre porte en soupirant. Katniss pouvait être très frustrante, tant elle parvenait à souvent lire en lui comme un livre ouvert.

Très vite, Thresh n'avait pu cacher son attirance pour la jeune femme et avait commencé à lui faire des avances. Elle répondait avec un sourire poli et se contentait de changer de sujet. Mais Thresh ne se décourageait pas devant son indifférence, continuant de lui envoyer des piques joueuses. Peeta avait parfois de la peine pour son ami car non seulement il ne s'apercevait pas que Katniss n'était pas réceptive mais en plus il s'y prenait comme un manche à balai. Peeta pouvait voir que Katniss n'était pas du genre à être sensible à ces techniques, dignes d'un adolescent en pleine puberté. Elle était imprévisible, énigmatique et vive, et c'est ce qu'elle cherchait aussi dans la vie.

Mais un soir, tout avait basculé. Il était tard et Peeta se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de s'endormir. Il était seul ce soir à l'appartement, Thresh et Cinna étant tout deux rentrés dans leur famille respective et Katniss étant sortie. Il avait passé une partie de la soirée à avancer un projet pour son cours de sculpture puis, insatisfait, avait abandonné pour se glisser sous sa couette.

Il avait rallumé la lampe de chevet et ouvrit en soupirant un gros pavé qu'il avait du mal à finir et qui prenait la poussière depuis plusieurs semaines sur la commode, espérant qu'un peu de lecture parviendrait à l'endormir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une clef avait cliqueté dans la serrure de l'entrée et Peeta s'était figuré que Katniss venait d'entrer. Il l'avait entendu se débarrasser de ses affaires et fermer la porte de sa chambre. Il avait sursauté quand des coups s'étaient faits entendre sur sa propre porte, une dizaine de minutes après. Peeta avait lancé un « oui ? » surpris et Katniss s'était silencieusement glissée dans sa chambre. Elle portait un débardeur qui lui collait à la peau et un short ridiculement court. Peeta avait laissé un instant, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ses yeux dévaler le long des jambes fines et musclées qu'elle cachait derrière des jeans trop larges. Puis il avait cligné des paupières et s'était concentré sur son visage.  
-Tout va bien ? s'était-il inquiété.  
Katniss ne lui avait pas répondu mais s'était approché à pas lents et mesurés de son lit, ses yeux assombris par une lueur qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Elle s'était perchée sur le bord du lit, tout près de lui.  
-Tu veux apprendre à me connaître, Peeta ? avait-elle soufflé.  
Elle était si près qu'il avait senti sa respiration sur sa peau.  
-Je ...euh… Oui, avait-il bafouillé. Mais tu es sûre que…  
Elle avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer de se taire et s'était penchée vers son visage, dangereusement proche de lui.  
-Alors je vais te montrer, avait-elle chuchoté.  
Et la seconde d'après, il sentait ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes.

Elle avait le goût de la cendre froide et de la bière, mais il avait décelé une autre odeur sucrée, plus entêtante. Un instant, il s'était laissé emporter dans le baiser, leurs lèvres remuant en un rythme lent, presque paresseux, les unes contre les autres. Puis il avait ouvert les yeux, repris ses esprits et s'était écarté. Katniss avait laissé échapper une exclamation de mécontentement qui avait résonné jusque dans son bas-ventre. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, sa bouche rouge et ses yeux, presque noirs. Elle avait passé sa langue sur ses lèvres, avec un air gourmand presque carnassier et Peeta avait un instant eu l'impression d'être une proie sur le point d'être attrapée, ne se doutant de rien. Quand il repensait à cet instant, il se disait que son instinct avait été terriblement juste.

-Katniss… Que… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? avait-il bégayé, stupéfait, son esprit s'embrouillant.  
-Tu n'as pas envie de moi, Peeta ? avait-elle répondu doucement, en passant une main légère comme une plume sur son bras.  
Elle avait eu un petit sourire en voyant ses poils se hérisser sous ses caresses.  
-Je… Je ne sais pas, avait honnêtement répondu Peeta.

Durant plusieurs semaines, il avait vu l'attirance de Thresh pour Katniss, mais il ne s'était jamais posé cette question. Même Cinna avait plusieurs fois fait remarquer que la jeune femme était belle. Il avait confié à Peeta qu'il l'avait déjà vu avec plusieurs hommes dans le bar où il travaillait à mi-temps, mais s'était bien gardé d'en informer Thersh pour ne pas lui faire de mal en espérant secrètement que Katniss lui ferait comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle. Cinna aimait beaucoup la jeune femme mais trouvait son comportement envers Thresh cruel, comme il en faisait parfois part à Peeta. Ce dernier haussait les épaules, en acquiesçant vaguement et estimant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'avis à avoir sur le sujet. Thresh était assez grand pour se rendre compte qu'elle jouait et se moquait de lui.

Peeta ne pouvait nier que Katniss était jolie, d'une manière atypique, avec sa crinière folle brune et les traits durs de son visage. Mais ce qui la rendait fascinante à ses yeux était le mystère dont elle s'entourait. Peeta se posait mille et une questions à son sujet parfois, mais secouait la tête en se rappelant qu'elle était beaucoup trop secrète et méfiante pour se dévoiler à lui.

Devant la réponse de Peeta, Katniss avait haussé les épaules en faisant la moue et avait entamé un mouvement pour se lever. La main du jeune homme avait jailli, presque de son propre accord, et saisi son poignet pour la stopper.  
-Attends ! On peut apprendre à se connaître autrement non ?  
Elle avait entrouvert la porte d'un demi-millimètre et il s'y accrochait avec un fol espoir. Il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur elle et n'était pas près de laisse passer cette chance.  
-On peut, avait-elle répondu, après avoir regardé son emprise d'un air circonspect. Mais on peut aussi faire les deux, avait-elle ajouté en plantant durement son regard dans celui de Peeta.  
Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle y avait trouvé mais Katniss s'était rassise et penchée vers lui, collant à nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes, de façon plus pressante. Et Peeta l'avait laissé faire.

Après s'être prestement rhabillée, Katniss s'était dirigée vers la porte et Peeta l'avait suivi des yeux, essayant de mettre du sens sur ce qu'il venait se de passer. Juste avant de se glisser hors de la chambre, elle s'était tournée vers lui et avait prononcé de sa voix basse et éraillée :  
-Ma couleur préférée, c'est le vert.  
La porte s'était refermée derrière elle et Peeta s'était rallongé, avec un petit sourire.

x

x x

Peeta s'était occupé comme il avait pu durant une partie de l'après-midi, espérant détourner son attention de son téléphone désespérément silencieux. Il s'était enfermé à clef dans son atelier et avait tenté d'avancer son travail en cours. Cependant, sans même s'en rendre compte, il prenait son portable dans ses mains couvertes d'argile pour vérifier s'il avait reçu un message. De frustration, il avait claqué la porte de son atelier de toutes ses forces derrière lui, faisant trembler les murs. Il avait essayé de lire, de regarder la télé, de manger, de surfer sur Internet, mais rien n'y faisait, Katniss occupait chacune de ses pensées.

Il s'était finalement décidé vers dix-sept heures. Si la jeune femme refusait de répondre à ses appels, il irait directement la voir pour régler les choses. Heureux d'avoir enfin un but, il avait enfilé un jean et un T-shirt propres et avait attrapé ses clefs de voiture. Il savait à quelle heure elle finissait et avait prévu de l'attendre devant à la sortie de son travail.

Il coupa le contact sur le parking de l'office des garde-forestiers, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre puis tourna son attention vers la porte vitrée. Nerveux, il baissa le volume de la radio et croisa les mains pour arrêter de les agiter. Les minutes passèrent. Après avoir attendu une demie-heure, il était sur le point de rentrer chez lui, dépité, quand les portes basculèrent et Katniss apparut. Ses cheveux étaient dégagés de son visage et un soupçon de maquillage rosissait ses joues. Elle s'était aussi changée de son uniforme et portait un pantalon moulant et une blouse légère écarlate. Une boule d'espoir commença à enfler dans la poitrine de Peeta. Comment avait-il pu douter d'elle ? C'était pour lui qu'elle avait fait ces efforts, il en était convaincu. Elle faisait toujours ça après qu'ils se soient disputés : elle le laissait mariner un ou deux jours puis toquait à sa porte, la bouche en cœur, en marmonnant une excuse avant de retrouver sa place dans ses bras. Peeta sourit et amorça un mouvement pour sortir de la voiture.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et Peeta sentit son sang se glacer en voyant Gale Hawthorne, un collègue de Katniss, sortir. Il dévala rapidement les trois marches et se retrouva à la hauteur de la jeune femme, enroulant son bras autour de sa hanche. Immobile, Peeta les regarda s'éloigner puis s'engouffrer dans une voiture bleue nuit plus loin. A travers le brouillard qui obscurcissait sa vision, il vit la voiture faire demi-tour, passer devant lui et sortir du parking.

La bulle d'espoir prit une couleur plus noire que la nuit et lui donna un goût de bile dans la bouche. Machinalement, il démarra et quelques minutes plus tard se retrouva à nouveau devant sa porte, sans vraiment savoir comment il avait réussi à conduire jusque là. Il tituba maladroitement, la respiration saccadée. Dans l'ascenseur, il sursauta en voyant ses traits tordus en une expression qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il réussit à fermer sa porte d'entrée derrière lui, les mains tremblantes. Une vibration retentit contre sa cuisse. D'un air absent, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Le nom de Katniss clignotait sur l'écran. Il prenait toute la place, en grosses lettres noires et grasses.

La boule de sa poitrine enfla brusquement, écrasant ses poumons et son cœur, qui battait furieusement dans ses oreilles. La boule l'étouffait et il finit par ouvrir la bouche pour expulser toute cette nouvelle rage, qui déformait ses traits et qui bouillonnait en lui.  
-Va te faire foutre, Katniss ! hurla-t'il de toutes ses forces.  
Il leva le bras et envoya son téléphone contre le mur opposé, le réduisant en miettes.

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Je suis revenue de mes petites vacances (pour ceux que ça intéresse, je suis allée au Pays-Bas et c'était super cool !) et je vous livre la suite que j'avais commencée avant de partir.**  
 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. C'est dur de faire du mal à Peeta comme ça ...**

 **Vous avez été beaucoup à me dire, à travers plusieurs reviews, que vous trouviez le fait de publier une fiction sur Internet était courageux et que vous n'osiez pas. Justement, osez ! Je pense que c'est l'une des meilleures décisions que j'ai pu prendre : j'ai fait tellement de progrès dans mon écriture et quand je pense à toute cette communauté d'entraide et d'échange et à tous les univers qui se bousculent dans ma tête, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une petite flamme dans le coeur. Si vous avez des histoires à raconter, écrivez-les ! Ici, on ne se juge pas, on est là pour s'aider ensemble, c'est la beauté de l'écriture.**

 **Au plaisir de vous lire, car on a tous commencé quelque part.**

 **Des bises et à très vite,**  
 **Bergdorf**

 **PS : pour ceux qui suivent A Shot at a Silver Lining, ne désespérez pas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **4.**

Peeta émergea difficilement du sommeil de plomb qui s'était abattu sur lui. Dans le brouillard qui assombrissait encore son esprit, il se fraya un chemin à travers les vêtements éparpillés par terre et arriva devant les débris de son téléphone. Tant bien que mal, il tâcha de réparer l'appareil et quand il fut assez satisfait, il tenta d'appeler Effie pour prendre un second jour de congé. La voix inquiète de la secrétaire lui parvint brouillée et il coupa court à son interrogatoire. Quand il reposa son téléphone, l'icône des appels clignota. Il constata avec un sourire amer que Katniss avait tenté de le joindre cinq fois hier soir. Il écarta son portable avant de le briser définitivement et se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se faire un café. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir avaler quoique ce soit d'autre avec son ventre noué. Une tasse brûlante dans les mains, il se laissa tomber dans son canapé.

Il avait la bouche pâteuse, des courbatures dans chacun de ses muscles, un tambourinement dans la tête… et le cœur en miettes. Il n'avait même plus la force d'être furieux. S'il avait mis du temps avant de comprendre que ce qu'il ressentait pour Katniss était de l'amour, il savait à quel moment il avait commencé à le sentir dans sa poitrine.

Un week-end de début Décembre, Thresh et Cina étaient tout deux rentrés dans leur famille. Peeta, lui, avait préféré rester sur le campus. Il ne rentrait que quand il en était obligé, préférant éviter sa mère et son mauvais caractère le plus possible. Katniss était aussi restée à l'appartement, pour une raison que le jeune homme ignorait.

A l'approche de Noël, les quatre colocataires avaient décoré l'appartement du mieux qu'ils avaient pu pour donner un air festif. Peeta avait toujours aimé Noël et toutes ses traditions les plus clichées, mais le week-end s'annonçait pluvieux et maussade. Ils avaient passé leur vendredi soir habituel, à partager une bière devant la télé puis à partager le lit de Peeta plus tard. Le lendemain, il s'était levé d'humeur morose avec la ferme intention de passer le reste de son week-end cloîtré à l'intérieur. Dès qu'elle avait émergé de sa chambre, Katniss avait tout de suite remarqué l'humeur de chien de Peeta et avait entrepris de lui tirer les vers du nez, entre deux pancakes et une tasse de thé, les cheveux encore ébouriffés de sommeil.  
-S'il y a bien un avantage à habiter avec toi, ce sont tes pancakes, avait-elle dit solennellement, la bouche à moitié pleine. Bon, qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ?  
-Rien du tout, avait marmonné Peeta.  
-A d'autres, avait ironisé Katniss. Si tu te voyais…  
-C'est juste que … C'est juste que j'aime bien la période de Noël. On avait plein de petites traditions avec mes parents et mes frères. On faisait griller des petits pains dans la cheminée, on allait à la patinoire… Mais, ces derniers temps… c'est devenu plus compliqué.  
Peeta s'était tu et Katniss n'avait pas insisté. Elle savait que le sujet était sensible.  
-On n'a pas de cheminée et il n'y a pas de patinoire dans le coin… Mais on n'est pas obligés de passer un week-end pourri pour autant ! On n'a qu'à se créer de nouvelles traditions.  
Peeta l'avait regardé, dubitatif, mais les yeux de Katniss étincelaient d'une lueur malicieuse.  
-Tu me fais confiance ? avait-elle ajouté, dans un petit sourire.  
Et comme bien souvent dans les années qui suivirent, Peeta avait acquiescé et avait suivi Katniss. La jeune femme avait fouillé dans leurs placards sous les yeux interdits de Peeta puis lui avait annoncé qu'ils partaient en pique-nique.  
-En pique-nique ? avait répété Peeta en jetant un coup d'œil au ciel gris.  
-Tu me fais confiance ou pas ? avait-elle répété, en croisant les bras d'un air déterminé. Je te parie qu'on va avoir un peu de soleil, c'est le vent d'est qui souffle et habituellement, il chasse les nuages.

Peeta n'avait pas demandé comment Katniss était au courant de ces informations et l'avait simplement suivi dans la voiture qu'ils partageaient à quatre. Après avoir traversé rapidement la petite ville attenante au campus, Katniss s'était garée en lisière d'une forêt. Elle s'était frayée un chemin à travers les arbres jusqu'à s'arrêter au bord d'une petite clairière bordant un ruisseau. Le vent froid soufflait dans les feuillages et la masse nuageuse ne semblait pas encline à suivre la prédiction de Katnis. Peeta avait préféré changer de sujet plutôt que de faire partager ses observations. Katniss était quelqu'un de lunatique et elle pouvait se fermer comme une huître, s'il posait la mauvaise question.  
-Comment connais-tu aussi bien cette forêt ?  
-Je viens souvent, avait-elle répondu simplement en étalant une couverture au sol et en s'y asseyant. On est quand même mieux ici, qu'enfermer à l'intérieur non ?avait-elle ajouté, un air réjoui sur le visage.  
-Il fait un peu froid, quand même, n'avait pu s'empêcher de marmonner Peeta en resserrant son manteau autour de lui.  
-Je connais un moyen pour se réchauffer, si tu veux, avait-elle répliqué, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
Peeta avait chassé l'image d'une Katniss enroulée autour de lui et s'était assis. Emmitouflés dans leur manteau et serrés l'un contre l'autre, Katniss et Peeta avaient fait un sort des provisions que la jeune femme avait pu rassembler dans leurs placards et s'étaient réchauffés en finissant la thermos de thé brûlant. Leur repas fini, Katniss s'était blottie dans ses bras et ils étaient restés dans un confortable silence, réchauffés par le repas et par leur chaleur corporelle. Le ciel semblait moins menaçant.  
-Je t'ai dit un jour que ma couleur préférée était le vert… C'est parce que ça me rappelle la forêt, avait soudain dit Katniss.  
Peeta, qui s'était laissé glisser dans une douce torpeur, s'était redressé. Il était tellement rare que Katniss parle d'elle-même qu'il ne voulait manquer ça pour rien au monde.  
-Là d'où je viens… C'est une petite ville qui s'appelle La Veine, à deux heures d'ici. Il y avait une forêt encore plus grande que celle-là. J'y allais souvent avec mon père.  
Peeta s'était laissé bercer par l'histoire de la petite Katniss qui suivait son père tous les dimanches à l'aurore dans la forêt à quelques mètres de leur maison. Elle lui avait raconté comment elle avait appris à reconnaître les plantes, à faire du feu et à chasser de petits animaux. Elle avait ajouté que cela lui avait bien servi dans les années qui avaient suivi, mais Peeta n'avait pas osé en demander plus. A un moment de l'après-midi, Katniss s'était relevée et lui avait proposé d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à la rivière. Elle n'avait pas manqué de lui remarquer que le soleil commençait à montrer le bout de son nez et Peeta n'avait pu qu'admettre qu'elle avait raison. Devant le ruisseau, ils avaient enlevé leurs chaussures et s'étaient risqués dans l'eau, en laissant échapper des jurons sous la fraîcheur glacée de la rivière. Ils s'étaient lancés un défi pour savoir lequel arriverait le plus longtemps à supporter la température et s'étaient gentiment éclaboussés pour faire craquer l'autre plus vite. Finalement, quand leurs orteils étaient presque devenus bleus, ils s'étaient précipités sur les rives en riant et Katniss avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle était sortie une demi-seconde plus tôt que lui. Il avait levé les yeux au ciel avec un sourire, alors qu'ils revenaient dans la clairière, les rayons du soleil plus francs et réchauffant leurs pieds engourdis. A mi-chemin, Katniss s'était tournée vers lui, en plissant les yeux sous les rayons.  
-Tu sais, avait-elle soufflé, moi aussi j'adorais Noël…avant. Chez moi aussi, ça a changé. Mais on est là l'un pour l'autre, non ?  
Elle avait attrapé son visage entre ses mains et l'avait embrassé lentement. C'était à ce moment précis que Peeta avait ressenti pour la première fois sa poitrine gonflée par ce sentiment qu'il identifierait bien plus tard comme de l'amour et qui lui donnait envie de rire aux éclats, de courir jusqu'à en perdre haleine et de ramener la lune pour Katniss. Il se souvenait encore de la chaleur timide des rayons du soleil, de la douceur des mains de Katniss sur sa peau, de son odeur entêtante et du bruit de la rivière. Katniss s'était reculée et le soleil faisait briller ses cheveux et la lueur dans ses yeux.  
-On est là l'un pour l'autre, avait répondu Peeta en souriant.  
Depuis ce jour-là, Katniss et lui s'étaient débrouillés pour aller pique-niquer en Décembre, bravant le vent, la pluie, et même une fois la neige. Le lendemain, ils s'étaient tous les deux réveillés avec un rhume carabiné et avaient passé leur dimanche, enfouis sous les couvertures, sur le canapé, à siroter du thé au citron, mais Peeta en gardait un souvenir impérissable.

Le vibreur de son téléphone le sortit de sa rêverie et il fut soulagé de voir qu'il s'agissait de Finnick lui proposant d'avancer leur verre à ce soir. Peeta accepta, soulagé d'avoir quelque chose de prévu. La journée passa lentement et il tenta désespérément d'éloigner ses pensées de Katniss. Ses appels incessants ne l'aidaient pas et il finit par couper son téléphone. Il lut quelques pages de son livre, oubliant chaque phrase sitôt lue, sortit son carnet de croquis, qu'il reposa quand le visage qu'il avait dessiné ressemblait trop à celui qui obsédait ses pensées et hésita à sortir faire un tour, mais la météo maussade l'en dissuada. Il avait l'impression d'être un lion en cage, dont les barreaux étaient son propre esprit. Finalement, dix-neuf heure arriva et il sauta sur ses pieds, agité, pour s'habiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se glissa sur un tabouret du bar et attendit patiemment Finnick. Il était en avance et avait déjà fini une pinte quand son ami arriva. Finnick s'assit à côté de lui, au comptoir, et il commanda à boire.  
-Bon alors quelle est cette mystérieuse maladie qui te cloue au lit ? demanda-t-il dans un demi sourire. Tu as une de ces têtes !  
Peeta lui jeta un regard mauvais par-dessus son verre puis soupira.  
-Je t'ai écouté. J'ai dit à Katniss ce que je ressentais.  
Finnick fronça automatiquement les sourcils :  
-Je vois… Et je suppose que ça ne s'est pas très bien fini ?  
-Tu supposes bien, répondit Peeta sombrement.  
-Que t'a-t'elle dit ?  
-Rien. Elle est partie.  
-Rien du tout ?  
-Pas un mot, même pas un regard, dit Peeta avec un petit rire amer. Elle a ignoré mes appels toute la journée. Le soir, je me suis dit que si elle refusait de me répondre, j'irais la voir directement pour qu'on s'explique…  
-Bonne idée, approuva Finnick, en buvant une gorgée. Comment ça s'est passé ?  
-Ca ne s'est pas passé. Au moment où je suis arrivé devant son boulot, elle sortait avec un des types qui travaillent avec elle. Un mec qu'elle fréquente depuis quelques semaines, conclut Peeta tout bas.  
Il avala une grande rasade de bière pour combattre la bile qui montait dans sa gorge. Finnick resta silencieux un moment.  
-Je crois que tu as eu ta réponse, Peeta. Au moins, tu es fixé. Katniss ne ressent pas la même chose pour toi, et tu devrais passer à autre chose.  
Peeta ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer un point imaginaire sur le mur en face de lui. Il entendait ce que Finnick lui disait, il savait que son ami avait raison. Mais si son cœur était déjà en miettes, il n'osait imaginer son état quand il couperait définitivement les liens avec Katniss. Durant toutes ces années, il n'avait jamais réussi à le faire.  
Un instant, le silence flotta entre eux puis Finnick changea de sujet et Peeta se dérida peu à peu.  
-En tout cas, je compte sur toi la semaine prochaine ! Une amie à moi déménage à Panem et elle ne connaît encore personne. J'ai prévu d'organiser une petite soirée chez moi pour lui présenter des gens et tu es bien évidemment convié. Je vais inviter Annie aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
Peeta sourit à son tour et questionna Finnick sur le plan qu'il comptait adopter. Son ami le régala de toutes les stratégies qu'il avait envisagées, comme un chasseur en quête du Graal. Mais Peeta ne se laissait pas avoir par les bravades de Finnick, il savait que le jeune homme était réellement épris de la timide Annie. Un instant, il compara sa propre situation avec celle de Finnick puis chassa cette idée de sa tête tant elle le déprimait.  
Les bières commençaient à lui monter à la tête et vers onze heures, Peeta décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Il salua Finnick, le remercia pour lui avoir changé les idées et lui promit qu'il serait de retour à Capitol Editions dès demain.

Sur le chemin de son appartement, Peeta traîna des pieds pour sentir l'air frais, presque froid, qui lui éclaircissait l'esprit. Il réfléchissait à ce que Finnick lui répétait depuis quatre ans. Parfois, son instinct de survie se réveillait et lui hurlait de se détacher de Katniss car cette relation ne faisait que le précipiter au fond du trou. Mais il savait que ce qu'il perdrait en coupant les liens avec elle le ferait tout autant tomber. Elle avait fait partie intégrante de sa vie depuis ses quatre dernières années. Elle avait été là dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Elle avait été cette présence rassurante durant les moments de doute et ce petit grain de folie insaisissable, qui rendait la vie imprévisible mais terriblement excitante. Parfois, elle avait été tranchante comme un fil de rasoir, blessant Peeta à de multiples occasions et le laissant panser ses plaies seul. Mais, quoi qu'il fasse, dès qu'un souvenir de ses quatre dernières années s'imposait à lui, Katniss était toujours présente.

A quelques dizaines de mètres de son immeuble, il se figea brutalement en reconnaissant la petite silhouette assise sur les trois marches de l'entrée. Lentement, il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Katniss leva la tête vers lui, une expression neutre sur le visage :  
-Salut, souffla-t-elle. Je t'attendais.  
Peeta resta figé un instant ne sachant que faire. Il essaya de chercher dans sa poitrine la colère qu'il avait senti en l'apercevant avec Gale et en voyant son nom sur son écran de téléphone. Mais il ne trouva qu'un immense soulagement à la vue de celle qui faisait le beau temps et la pluie dans sa vie. Il laissa échapper un infime soupir et s'assit à côté d'elle, leurs hanches s'effleurant. Il savoura un instant ce contact.  
-Salut, murmura-t-il, en essayant de conserver un air neutre. Ca va ?  
La question lui sembla banale et idiote mais il ne savait plus quoi dire.  
-Je suis désolée, dit-elle tout doucement. Je suis désolée d'être partie et d'avoir ignoré tes appels. J'avais besoin de temps.  
«De temps avec Gale, surtout » finit Peeta intérieurement. Il avait envie de lui dire ce qu'il lui reprochait, il sentait les mots se masser au bord de ses lèvres mais il resta silencieux. Elle était revenue, c'était ce qui comptait.  
-Tu dois me comprendre aussi, continua-t-elle, ne se doutant pas de la bataille intérieure qui prenait place dans l'esprit de Peeta. Pendant des années, on a fonctionné comme ça et tout allait bien. Ca t'allait et moi aussi. Et ça me va toujours. Et toi ?  
Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il se laissa sombrer dans ses iris lumineux. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il leva une main et la posa doucement sur sa joue. Il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur la sienne. Son odeur fraîche envahit ses narines. Après quelques secondes, il se recula et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
-Oui, répondit-il. Oui, ça me va toujours.

La bile lui monta dans la gorge à l'idée du mensonge éhonté qu'il venait de proférer mais le sourire que lui fit Katniss acheva de balayer ses dernières résistances. Il se leva doucement et attrapa sa main, la guidant à l'intérieur de son immeuble et de l'ascenseur. Il sentit qu'elle resserrait son étreinte sur ses doigts. Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, il la prit dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.  
-Tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-il.  
Il sentit plus que n'entendit Katniss rire doucement et il frissonna sous la caresse de son souffle contre son cou.  
-Ca ne fait que deux jours, Peeta…  
-Oui, mais j'ai cru que je t'avais vraiment perdu. On oublie tout ce qu'il s'est passé.  
-Si tu veux, on oublie, acquiesça la jeune femme.  
Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et déposa une ligne de baisers dans son cou jusqu'à atteindre sa bouche. Ils se perdirent tous deux dans le baiser et leurs gestes devinrent plus précipités. Doucement, Peeta l'amena jusque dans sa chambre. La porte claqua dans le silence absolu de l'appartement. Il glissa les mains sous sa blouse et il la sentit frissonner. Il laissa ses mains tracer de paresseuses volutes le long de son épine dorsale et approfondit les baisers en la serrant fort contre lui. Un à un, leurs vêtements tombèrent au sol. Pressés l'un contre l'autre, ils goutèrent chacun à la chaleur de la peau de l'autre. Peeta garda les yeux rivés sur ceux de Katniss malgré les vagues d'émotion qui le submergeaient. Il la trouva belle, les cheveux emmêlés, les joues marbrées de rouge et une lueur brillante dans les yeux.

Plus tard, dans la chaleur moite de la chambre, Katniss emmêla ses jambes aux siennes et se pressa contre son flanc. Les paupières à moitié closes et le souffle encore court, Peeta caressa mollement ses cheveux.  
-J'ai besoin de toi, Katniss, murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée.  
-Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi, répondit-elle contre la peau tendre du creux de son cou.  
Peeta combattit le sommeil qui rendait ses paupières lourdes pour profiter de Katniss avant qu'elle ne parte, comme à son habitude. Sa gorge se serra d'avance et il s'ordonna de penser à autre chose. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de demander, la voix étouffée :  
-Tu pars bientôt ?  
-Plus tard, éluda Katniss. Tu as un peu de place dans ton lit cette nuit ?  
Le cœur de Peeta fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il tâcha de garder un ton mesuré. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et la serra forte contre lui.  
-Toujours, pour toi, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.  
Katniss caressa doucement sa joue avec son doigt et se tourna dans ses bras, plaquant son dos contre sa poitrine. Elle mêla ses doigts à ceux de Peeta. Il sentit sa respiration se calmer au fur et à mesure et devenir régulière, signe qu'elle s'était endormie. Peeta sourit dans la nuit, déposa un dernier baiser dans ses cheveux et ferma lui aussi les yeux.

Le réveil sonna, achevant de sortir Peeta du sommeil. Il se tourna paresseusement sur le dos et un rayon de soleil atterrit sur ses paupières fermées. Il avait oublié de fermer les volets hier et pouvait entendre les oiseaux pépier faiblement à travers la vitre. Il poussa un soupir de contentement, s'étant réveillé pour la première fois depuis deux jours sans son mal de crâne. Il tourna sur son flanc et avança la main pour sentir Katniss. Mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que les draps froissés, encore tièdes de sa présence. Il inspira profondément et sentit son odeur fraîche incrustée dans l'oreiller. En soupirant, il ouvrit les yeux et le vide de son lit lui sauta aux yeux.  
Encore, une fois, Katniss s'était enfuie.

* * *

 **Salut salut !**  
 **Bon mille excuses pour le mois d'attente entre les deux chapitres... Il a fallu retrouver l'inspiration ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, l'histoire décollera bientôt, promis !**  
 **Alors, à votre avis, Katniss, fausse manipulatrice ou vraie méchante ;-) ? Est-ce que Peeta va réussir à se détacher d'elle ?**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, vous êtes les meilleurs !**  
 **Plein de bises et à très vite ici ou sur mes autres fictions,**  
 **Bergdorf.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **5.**

Peeta apporta un dernier coup de crayon à son illustration et releva la tête. En soupirant, il étira sa nuque courbatue, à force d'être penché sur son bureau. Un bâillement le surprit.

Le jour de son retour à Capitol Editions, il avait eu droit au défilé, toute la journée, dans son bureau de la moitié des collaborateurs qui s'inquiétaient pour lui. Surpris, Peeta avait rassuré tout le monde avec des sourires gênés. Finnick était passé le voir et lui avait dit qu'il avait meilleure mine. Le jeune homme n'avait pas osé lui dire que c'était parce que Katniss avait passé une partie de la nuit dans ses bras. Même si elle était partie avant le lever du soleil, il voyait ça comme un vrai progrès. Il savait que s'il l'avouait à Finnick, son ami se ferait, comme toujours, la voix de la raison et lui dirait qu'il devait arrêter de se leurrer sur la situation.

Mais en plus d'un élan d'affection, Peeta avait aussi eu droit à une pile de commandes si haute qu'il lui semblait humainement impossible à finir dans les temps. Il avait encore pris du retard le jour de son retour, à force de discuter avec tous ces visiteurs et dût se plonger, tête la première, dans ses crayons pour espérer rattraper son retard. Il avait passé le week-end cloîtré chez lui, se nourrissant de céréales et ne se traînant dans son lit que quand sa vue se brouillait sous la fatigue. Les premiers jours de la semaine s'étaient déroulés dans ce même brouillard de travail à l'odeur de café pour rester éveillé. Il arrivait le premier à Capitol Editions et repartait le dernier pour se jeter presque tout habillé dans son lit. Son frigo était désespérément vide et les cartons de nouilles à emporter s'entassaient dans la poubelle.

Enfin, aujourd'hui, il avait réussi à remplir toutes les commandes en retard qui s'étaient accumulées. Il rangea son papier soigneusement, ainsi que ses feutres et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de son bureau. Il était dix-huit heure et c'était la première fois que Peeta pouvait rentrer aussi tôt depuis ses deux jours de congé. Il songea un instant à son lit douillet qui l'attendait mais avant de pouvoir s'y jeter, il devait assister à la soirée de Finnick, dont son ami lui avait parlé la semaine dernière. L'image de sa couette moelleuse le tenta dans son esprit et il hésita presque à se désister. Il secoua la tête pour se réveiller Enfin, il enfila sa veste et rentra chez lui, s'arrêtant au passage pour acheter une bouteille de vin pour ce soir. Il venait de couper le contact quand une main toqua contre sa vitre. Il sursauta et fut étonné de découvrir Katniss penchée sur sa portière. Il lui sourit et elle s'écarta pour le laisser sortir de l'habitacle. Il effleura sa joue avec ses lèvres.  
-Salut, dit-il, tout va bien ?  
Il fit le tour de sa voiture et ouvrit le coffre. Katniss attrapa son carton à dessin pour lui et il la remercia d'un nouveau sourire.  
-Oui, ça va, répondit Katniss. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis la semaine dernière et à chaque fois que j'essaie de t'appeler, je tombe sur ton répondeur…  
Peeta fronça les sourcils puis réalisa que, pris dans son travail à rattraper, il s'était coupé du reste du monde.  
-J'avais beaucoup de commandes en retard, s'excusa-t-il. Et puis mon téléphone a définitivement rendu l'âme et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller en acheter un nouveau…  
-Ton téléphone est cassé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Katniss en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Il est… tombé, éluda Peeta en avançant vers l'entrée de son immeuble.  
Il lui tint la porte et ensemble ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'à son étage. Peeta ouvrit la porte de son appartement en jonglant avec la bouteille de vin et elle entra derrière lui. Elle posa sur la table de la cuisine son carton à dessin et un sachet en plastique rempli. Peeta lui jeta un œil interrogateur.  
-Je me disais qu'on pourrait passer la soirée ensemble ? proposa Katniss avec un petit sourire. J'ai un bon film et de la bière, et toi tu as du vin. Il ne manque plus des pizzas et c'est la soirée parfaite !  
Peeta se passa une main dans les cheveux et lui répondit par un sourire plus gêné :  
-Je ne peux pas ce soir, Finnick m'a invité chez lui, il organise une petite soirée…  
Katniss s'immobilisa et fronça les sourcils.  
-Comment ça ? Je n'étais pas au courant …  
-C'est une sorte de fête de bienvenue pour une de ses amies, continua Peeta, mal à l'aise. Il a dû t'en parler mais tu as peut-être oublié ?  
-Non, je suis sûre qu'il ne m'en a pas parlé, répondit-elle, fermement.  
-Dans tous les cas, je suis sûr que tu es la bienvenue. Tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner, proposa-t-il.  
Katniss resta un instant immobile puis secoua vigoureusement la tête.  
-Non, je suppose que si Finnick ne m'a pas invité, c'est qu'il a ses raisons.  
Peeta essaya de déchiffrer l'expression de la jeune femme mais elle avait réendossé sa carapace impénétrable.  
-On peut se voir quand je serais rentré, si tu veux ? dit-il avec précaution.  
Katniss sembla sortir de sa rêverie et lui sourit, en hochant la tête.  
-Tu m'appelles quand tu pars de chez Finnick ? Je laisse la bière et le film ici, répondit-elle, en commençant à diriger vers l'entrée.  
-Oui, je trouverais bien un téléphone là-bas, confirma Peeta.  
Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres :  
-A tout à l'heure, alors, Peeta.

Il la laissa partir, le sourire aux lèvres et se surprit à attendre avec impatience la fin de la soirée. Après le départ de Katniss, il en profita pour ranger son appartement, dans un état catastrophique, puis se mit en route vers l'appartement de Finnick. Le beau temps était revenu et il préféra délaisser sa voiture pour savourer la douceur de l'air et les derniers rayons du soleil couchant.

Finnick ouvrit la porte, un de ses habituels sourires éblouissants sur les lèvres.  
-J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas ! s'exclama-t-il en lui lançant une claque dans le dos.  
-J'ai hésité, répondit Peeta avec un petit sourire désolé. Mais me voilà, finalement !  
Finnick attrapa la bouteille de vin pour la ranger dans la cuisine et Peeta entra dans le salon de son ami. Une dizaine de personnes était déjà présente et les conversations allaient bon train. La table basse était recouverte de bouteilles de bière et de gâteaux apéritifs. Il repéra quelques employés du service de Finnick à Capitol Editions et les salua d'un geste de la tête. Il attrapa une bouteille sur la table, la décapsula et se dirigea vers la chevelure flamboyante d'Annie, qui était perchée sur une chaise, dans un coin. La jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire en le voyant arriver.

Peeta aimait beaucoup Annie. Elle semblait être l'exacte opposée de Finnick, avec son caractère introverti et opposé, mais il aimait cette douceur qu'elle dégageait et qui l'apaisait instantanément.  
-Salut Annie, sourit Peeta, en se piquant sur un tabouret près d'elle. Comment ça va ?  
-Ca va, merci. Et toi ? J'étais inquiète de ne pas te voir au travail cette semaine, lui répondit-elle en adoptant une mine soucieuse.  
Peeta la rassura du mieux qu'il put et la conversation dériva sur les derniers films qu'ils avaient vus au cinéma. Thom se joignit à eux et Peeta fut content de s'être motivé pour venir. Après tout, il passait une très bonne soirée, en compagnie de ses amis, une bière dans les mains. Il pensa un instant à ce qui l'attendait, une fois rentré chez lui, et son sourire s'agrandit imperceptiblement.

Finnick faisait le show au centre de la pièce, racontant des anecdotes absurdes pour amuser son auditoire. Peeta ne s'y trompa pas et remarqua les coups d'œil furtifs qu'il jetait en direction d'Annie pour voir si la jeune femme riait elle aussi. Il la sentait s'agiter nerveusement près de lui quand Finnick la regardait et vit plusieurs fois le rouge colorer ses joues. Peeta soupira intérieurement. Finnick et Annie étaient la preuve même que parfois, les choses pouvaient bien se passer entre deux individus attirés l'un par l'autre. Il repensa à la nuit que Katniss avait passée dans ses bras et sentit l'espoir s'épanouir dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir ça comme un énorme progrès, comme une première étape de franchi. Toutes ces récentes disputes avaient finalement servi à quelque chose et il était conscient qu'elle avait fait un effort pour lui. L'image de Gale et Katniss descendant l'escalier de l'office des garde-forestiers s'imposa à lui mais il la remisa dans un coin de son esprit. Il s'occuperait de ce problème en temps et en heure, mieux valait ne pas acculer Katniss dans ses retranchements. Elle était trop imprévisible dans ses réactions.

Un éclat de voix le sortit de sa rêverie et il cligna des paupières. Finnick se tenait devant lui, un bras autour des épaules d'une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle avait le teint très clair et un petit nez pointu et délicat, comme un visage de poupée. Elle souriait timidement.  
-Peeta, voici Delly, c'est elle qui vient d'arriver à Panem, dit Finnick. Je vous laisse faire connaissance, tu verras, Peeta est très sympa ! Et toi, je t'embarque, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, ajouta-t-il à l'encontre d'Annie avec un clin d'œil.  
La jeune femme rousse piqua un fard mais se leva pour suivre Finnick et Delly prit sa place. Peeta lui décapsula une bouteille et se tourna vers elle, un sourire avenant sur le visage.  
-Alors comme ça, c'est toi, la fameuse Delly ?  
-Il semblerait, répondit-elle en riant et Peeta trouva qu'elle avait un joli rire. C'est sympa de la part de Finnick de m'organiser ça. Je ne connais vraiment personne sur Panem.  
-Tu verras, tout le monde est très sympa ici, lui confirma-t-il en avalant une gorgée de bière.  
-J'en ai bien l'impression, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Peeta aimait rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et en savoir plus sur elles, et Delly ne dérogea pas à la règle. Une conversation plaisante s'installa entre eux et bientôt, Peeta apprit que Delly venait d'être embauchée comme institutrice à l'école primaire du coin. Elle le régala d'anecdotes sur toutes les bêtises que pouvaient faire les enfants et elle le pressa de questions sur l'art en général. Il lui répondit de bon gré car il aimait partager ses passions.

La soirée suivit son cours, les esprits s'échauffant au fur et à mesure que le volume de l'alcool baissait. Finnick était introuvable, tout comme Annie, remarqua Peeta et il sourit intérieurement en réalisant que les plans de son ami se déroulaient parfaitement. Il commença à perdre la notion du temps et bientôt la musique fut trop forte pour que Delly et lui puissent poursuivre leur conversation sans se hurler dessus. La jeune femme se pencha vers lui et lui souffla à l'oreille :  
-Ca te dit d'aller faire un tour dehors ? On ne s'entend plus ici !  
Quand elle se redressa, il sentit une mèche de ses cheveux blonds chatouiller son bras et il inspira une odeur sucrée et fleurie.  
-Euh… Si tu veux, lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai un coup de fil à passer et je te rejoins…  
Delly sauta de la chaise et se fraya un chemin vers la sortie. Peeta se tourna vers Thom, plongé en grande conversation avec Madge Undersee du service de relecture à Capitol Editions.  
-Je peux emprunter ton téléphone, Thom ?  
Son ami fouilla dans sa poche, sortit le mobile et lui donna, avant de se pencher à nouveau vers Madge. Peeta composa le numéro de Katniss –qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis le temps- et s'éloigna dans le couloir pour essayer de trouver un silence relatif. Les tonalités s'égrenèrent mais Katniss ne décrocha pas. Le bip du répondeur se déclencha :  
-Salut Katniss, c'est moi, souffla-t-il. Je ne sais pas trop quelle heure il est mais je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer. Utilise ta clef. Tu me manques, à tout à l'heure.  
Peeta attrapa sa veste et rejoignit Delly, qui l'attendait patiemment dans le hall d'entrée. Ensemble, ils sortirent dans la nuit et l'air frais fouetta les joues de Peeta. Il accueillit avec soulagement la sensation, qui combattit efficacement les débuts d'ivresse qui s'étaient insinués dans son esprit. Il glissa les mains dans ses poches et se tourna vers Delly :  
-Par où veux-tu aller ?  
-Je ne connais rien, je viens d'arriver, répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. C'est toi qui vas devoir jouer au guide !  
Peeta lui sourit à son tour.  
-Je ferais de mon mieux !  
-Je n'en doute pas, dit-elle, les yeux pétillants. Et puis si ce n'est pas le cas, ça nous donnera l'occasion de nous revoir…

Le sourire de Peeta se fit plus nerveux. Il voyait bien les avances que lui faisait Delly depuis quelques heures mais il ne savait pas comment y réagir. Depuis qu'il connaissait, il n'avait jamais essayé d'impressionner une autre fille qu'elle et il était souvent trop obnubilé par cette relation, aussi étrange et insatisfaisante qu'elle pouvait être, pour se rendre compte qu'il plaisait aux filles. Delly était une jolie fille, intelligente et drôle mais Katniss prenait trop de place dans sa vie pour qu'il puisse envisager de partager plus que cette promenade avec elle.

Ils se mirent en marche et Peeta fit du mieux qu'il put pour honorer son nouveau statut de guide. Il l'amena à la lisière de la forêt, près du lac et la guida dans les rues du Panem historique. Ils achetèrent un hot-dog dégoulinant de moutarde à l'un des derniers vendeurs ouverts à cette heure tardive et le dégustèrent sur la place de La Plaque, la plus grande de la ville. Les doigts poisseux mais les ventres pleins, ils observèrent le ballet étrange des individus qui traversaient la place au milieu de la nuit et s'amusèrent à imaginer d'où ils pouvaient bien venir. Delly était bon public et riait à toutes les blagues que pouvaient faire Peeta, même les plus mauvaises, et il décida qu'il trouvait cette attitude très gentille. Elle avait le don de vous faire sentir comme la personne la plus importante sur Terre – comme Katniss pouvait le faire aussi. Ses yeux gris acier dansèrent devant ses paupières et soudain, il eut hâte de la retrouver.  
-Quelle heure est-il, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il poliment à Delly.  
Il sursauta lorsqu'elle lui répondit qu'il n'était pas moins de deux heures du matin. Il n'avait décidément pas vu le temps filer et s'inquiéta pour Katniss, qui devait l'attendre chez lui. Il se leva et Delly l'imita.  
-Je te raccompagne ? proposa-t-il tout de même.  
Le visage de Delly s'illumina et elle acquiesça de bon cœur. Ensemble, ils se mirent en route, en suivant les indications de la jeune femme. Elle tentait de faire la conversation mais Peeta lui répondait par monosyllabe, son esprit déjà très loin, la caresse d'une lourde chevelure brune sous ses doigts. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent au pied d'une résidence à l'apparence moderne, à une dizaine de minutes du propre appartement de Peeta.

Delly se tourna vers lui, ses yeux brillant dans l'obscurité. La lueur froide de la lune faisait ressortir son teint laiteux et ses cheveux semblaient presqu'argentés.  
-Je suppose que c'est ici que l'on se dit au revoir, commença-t-elle maladroitement.  
-On aura l'occasion de se revoir, lui répondit Peeta d'un ton absent.  
Il fit quelques pas en arrière et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand la petite main de la jeune femme sur son avant-bras l'interrompit. Il se tourna vers elle, un air interrogateur sur le visage et quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient fraîches et sucrées comme son odeur qui submergea les sens de Peeta. Il resta un instant immobile, surpris par son action, puis s'écarta doucement de Delly.  
-Ecoute, Delly… Tu es vraiment une fille super. Mais, je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il.  
-Tu es avec quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
Comme toujours, à chaque fois qu'on lui posait cette question, Peeta prit un instant pour réfléchir. Katniss était toujours là, ses yeux gris, sa bouche rouge, sa peau douce…  
-C'est compliqué, dit-il, comme toujours.  
Delly fouilla dans son sac, sortit un stylo et retourna la main de Peeta. Dans sa paume, elle inscrivit une suite de chiffres. Elle replia ses doigts dessus et laissa tomber son bras, qui rebondit mollement contre le flanc de Peeta.  
-Mon numéro. Garde-le, je suis sûre qu'un jour, ce sera moins compliqué, souffla Delly.  
Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, effleura la joue du jeune homme et tourna les talons, disparaissant dans le hall sombre du bâtiment. Peeta regarda sa silhouette s'effacer puis fit lui aussi demi-tour et se mit lentement en direction de son appartement. Il ouvrit le poing et jeta un coup d'œil au numéro de téléphone inscrit sur sa peau. Il soupira et secoua la tête. Il s'avait déjà qu'il ne la rappellerait pas et que la seule occasion pour laquelle ils se reverraient serait dû à Finnick.

Il était tard quand il arriva chez lui. Katniss devait sûrement déjà être rentrée chez elle, lassée de l'attendre. Doucement, il tourna la clef dans la serrure et ferma la porte derrière lui. La fatigue de la semaine intensive s'abattit soudain sur ses épaules. Il se demanda s'il parviendrait à atteindre son lit ou s'écroulerait directement sur son canapé. Il aperçut alors une vieille paire de bottes et une veste en cuir élimée jetée négligemment sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Son cœur accéléra. Se pouvait-il que Katniss soit encore là ?

Toujours à pas de loup, il entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre et un rayon de lumière, provenant du couloir, tomba sur une petite silhouette enfouie sous la couette. Il reconnut aussitôt la lourde tresse brune qui s'enroulait sur l'oreiller. Il sourit et se demanda si dormir dans son lit devenait une nouvelle habitude de la jeune femme. Il enleva son T-shirt et son pantalon et se glissa sous les couvertures, accueillant avec délice la chaleur émanant du corps de Katniss. C'était donc ça, de s'endormir avec quelqu'un, songea paisiblement Peeta. Les paupières de Katniss papillonnèrent et son regard embrumé se fixa sur lui.  
-Salut, souffla-t-elle tout bas.  
-Salut, répondit-il en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller…  
Il laissa ses yeux parcourir avidement les traits de Katniss. Depuis tout le temps où ils se fréquentaient, il était toujours le premier à s'endormir et le dernier à se réveiller et il s'en maudit. Elle avait l'air tellement paisible et inoffensif à peine réveillée qu'il avait presque du mal à croire qu'elle était la même personne que celle qui lui brisait régulièrement le cœur.  
Ses yeux se refermèrent paresseusement et elle se rapprocha de lui, pour se blottir contre son torse.  
-C'est pas grave, murmura-t-elle. Tu m'as manqué.  
Son souffle chatouilla sa peau et il referma ses bras autour d'elle.  
-Toi aussi, chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux.  
Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit au rythme paisible de la respiration de Katniss, au chaud dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Bonsoir !**

 **Me voilà aussi de retour sur cette fiction, après presque deux mois d'attente ... Alors mille excuses pour commencer !**  
 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, notamment par rapport à vos remarques en reviews sur le dernier (mais je n'ai tout de même pas changé ce que j'avais prévu). Mais j'avoue qu'elles m'ont un peu inquiété ahah, le consensus étant que vous détestez Katniss mais que vous aimez la fiction (et que d'ailleurs, vous trouvez ça bizarre ;-) ). Je vous remercie d'ailleurs pour ces commentaires, qui sont très instructifs.**  
 **Je pense avoir répondu à chacune de vos remarques par PM mais si vous souhaitez en discuter plus amplement, sur la direction que je prends avec les perso, alors n'hésitez pas à me contacter !**

 **Plein de bises et à très vite, je vous donne rdv sur mon bébé _Sympathy for the Devil_ et _Des Milliers de Nous_ , où j'ai publié plus régulièrement.**  
 **Bergdorf.**


	7. AUTHOR S NOTE

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**

 **Oui, je sais c'est pas bien, ce n'est pas un chapitre, mais je déroge à la règle ff pour vous faire passer un petit message.**

 **Je n'ai pas abandonné mes fictions.**  
 **Je vous assure.**  
 **Mais j'ai déménagé en Septembre et changé de rythme de vie.**  
 **Je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant deux mois et c'était atrocement long.**

 **Pour le mois de Novembre, je mets vraiment mes travaux entre parenthèses, pour participer au NaNoWriMo 2016, un défi où il faut écrire 50 000 mots en 30 jours.**  
 **Si le coeur vous en dit, vous pouvez jeter un coup d'oeil sur fictionpress, je viens de publier mon premier chapitre ce matin même.**

 **Dès que le mois de Novembre est fini, je vous promets que je m'atèle à mes fictions.**  
 **Wicked Game n'a pas connu de màj depuis bientôt quatre mois, Trois Fois Rien Entre Nous et Sympathy for the Devil depuis trois ...**

 **Je suis EXTREMEMENT désolée du retard.**  
 **J'espère que je ne perdrais pas trop d'entre vous en cours de route !**

 **Plein de bises et à très vite, PROMIS,**

 **Bergdorf.**


End file.
